Turistas en el paraíso
by Op.Cit
Summary: Rotina? Vida monótona? Regras? Sim, apenas isso era a vida de Sakura. Mas alguém que chega misteriosamente, com um certo charme, faz as coisas mudarem para melhor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence ç.ç ... mas ontem mesmo o tio Kishimoto me ligou para pedir uma dicas de como continuar a estória. ;p

**~o~** Essa é uma estória que se passa no mesmo universo de Naruto, mas com algumas diferenças nas características de alguns personagem. Desculpe se isso desagrada, mas se não fosse assim perderia a graça e o romance. Bem, essas são coisas que vocês perceberão ao longo da fic. Boa leitura!

**Turistas en el paraíso**

-**T**rabalho, trabalho, trabalho. É sempre a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma coisa... – resmungava Sakura, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital.

Era mais um dia como qualquer outro em Konoha e era por isso mesmo que Sakura estava irritava. Na verdade, havia muito tempo que se irritara com toda essa situação. Não havia se tornado uma ninja para estar ali. Obviamente ter se tornado uma médica de sucesso era algo eu a orgulhava, mas ela não queria apenas isso. Queria poder estar ao lado do Time 7 novamente. O Time 7...

Entrou maquinalmente em mais um quarto. Era Naruto que estava lá. Havia se machucado um pouco na última missão. Tsunade mesmo estava o tratando e disse que ele poderia ficar em casa, mas descansando. Porém após ter entrado na sala de sua shishou interrompendo uma reunião séria e fazendo o maior fiasco, Naruto foi mandado ao Hospital de Konoha. Só mesmo assim para ele ficar quieto. Sakura sorriu mentalmente, mas seus lábios não se moveram.

-SAKURA-CHAN! – gritou o loiro, feliz com a chegada da amiga. – Que bom que você veio me visitar, já estava me sentindo entediado... – Naruto foi calado pela cara feia de Sakura, e antes que pudesse falar a garota disse:

-Eu não vim te visitar Naruto. Eu sou médica aqui e, infelizmente, Tsunade-san disse que era para eu cuidar de você. E se necessário te dar uns tapas se você me incomodasse.

Naruto parecia contrariado com o comentário de Sakura.

-Eu não tenho culpa, é chato ficar deitado sem fazer nada!

-Bem, mas você te que se cuidar. Quem sabe se, na próxima missão, você não abusar tanto do seu chakra, você não precise descansar tanto. – A garota dos cabelos rosa falou isso um pouco ríspida.

Naruto sabia como ela se sentia. Estar no hospital, coordenar tudo, estava se tornando um peso para ela. Mas, obviamente, ela nunca admitiria isso.

-Sakura-chan, eu ainda vou ter que ficar muito aqui? – Naruto falava com uma voz chorosa, quase como uma criança.

-Só mais alguns dias. Agora tome os remédios! – Sakura falava imperativa, apontando a colher com um líquido escuro e um copo com água.

-Eu não quero, essa coisa tem um gosto horrível! – Naruto cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

-Ah, mas você vai tomar. – Sakura largou o copo no balcão ao lado da cama. Naruto neste momento estremeceu, sabia o que estava por vir, conhecia muito bem a força da amiga.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**L**argava a bolsa no sofá, perto da cama. Abria as cortinas do quarto. Mas uma rotina de Sakura. Era sempre assim, e sempre seria. Por quê? Por que ela não largava tudo e não ia embora? Ela sabia que só assim poderia ser feliz, mas também sabia que simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Não ela. Não a Sakura que devia fazer isso e fazer aquilo, servir a todos como uma boa médica, pois foi para isso que Tsunade a treinara. Era nisso que todos acreditavam. Que ela acreditava.

Entrou no banheiro, despiu-se, abriu a porta do box, abriu um chuveiro. A água caia como um bálsamo na pele alva. Depois de um dia exaustivo aquilo a relaxava. Saiu enrolando-se em uma toalha, secou os cabelos e colocou uma roupa leve. Por mais que ainda houvesse sol na rua não pretendia sair. Estava cansada e queria apenas jogar-se no sofá e assistir qualquer coisa na TV.

A noite chegou rápida. Sakura percebeu com uma leve irritação que não havia mantimentos em casa para a janta.

-Não acredito que vou ter que sair para ir até a padaria... - falou num tom baixo.

A noite estava agradável. Quente mas com uma leve brisa. A garota mal havia saído pelo portão do prédio quanto ouve próximo de si uma tosse muito forte seguida de um gemido indicando dor, ficou atenta, mas achou melhor não ir ver o que ocorrera, era perigoso aquela hora da noite.

"Mas que diabos você está pensando Sakura. Você é uma ninja, não tem porque ter medo. É ridículo! E de mais a mais você é médica e existe alguém que precisa da sua ajuda. É sua obrigação."

No mesmo momento em que pensava isso ouviu uma voz masculina:

-Tem alguém aí? Poderia me ajudar? – era uma bela voz, um pouco rouca denotando dor.

Sakura correu até aquela rua escura, procurando o dono daquela voz tão melodiosa. Estava ali, caído no chão aparentemente sem nenhum machucado.

-O que aconteceu? O que você está sentindo?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, desmaiou nos braços dela, mas não sem que ela pudesse vislumbrar um brilho naqueles olhos negros e profundos como a noite.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**E** aí, o que acharam? Ainda está no início, pouca coisa foi explicada e é um capítulo curtinho. Mas prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo as coisas começam a tomar forma e ficarem mais interessantes. Espero sinceramente que gostem dessa fic.

Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão é só mandar uma review. E é claro, se quiser elogiar também!! ;p

Bjo bjo. **=***


	2. Estrela Cadente

**Turistas en el paraíso**

**Estrela Cadente***

** -** **E**ntão eu tenho que conhecê-la? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, é de praxe. Ninguém entra na cidade sem ela ficar sabendo. Ainda mais com todos esses mistérios... – Sakura continuava caminhando, explicando aquelas coisas com um olhar meio contrariado.

Na noite anterior aquele homem acabara desmaiando em seus braços, foi obrigada a levá-lo para sua casa, pois nenhum vivente passava pela rua naquele momento. Ficara assustada com o acontecimento. Quem seria ele? Por que desmaiara? Fez alguns exames e não descobriu muita coisa, ele apenas tinha um galo enorme na cabeça. Deveria ter batido e por isso o desmaio.

Depois de um tempo ele acordou, ela já estava preocupada. Sabia que não era nada bom desmaiar e ficar tanto tempo sem despertar. Mas logo percebeu que ele parecia bem... e que era belo. Mas afastou rapidamente o último pensamento.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Acho que no céu ninguém pode sentir-se mal. – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Sakura não entendeu o comentário.

- Céu?

- Sim. Porque você só pode ser um anjo. Nenhuma mortal seria tão bela.

Sakura enfureceu-se. Bela piada aquela. Ela ajuda um moribundo no meio da rua, o leva para sua casa, trata-o e ainda é obrigada a ouvir essas piainhas lamentáveis.

O homem deitado na cama percebeu que a garota não havia gostado do comentário, mas antes que pudesse falar algo ela perguntou:

- Qual seu nome? – estava de costas para ele, arrumando a bolsa onde guardava seus apetrechos médicos.

- Pensei que os anjos soubessem de tudo quando chegamos... – ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

- Desculpe, mas não gosto dessas brincadeiras. – falou Sakura, tentando conter a rispidez em suas palavras. – Mas então, qual o seu nome?

- Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. As suas ordens senhorita. – sorriu tentando abrandar o clima tenso.

- Bem, Senhor Uchiha, eu sou Haruno Sakura. Sou médica no hospital da cidade. Por esta noite você ficará em minha casa. Logo ao amanhecer levá-lo-ei ao hospital. Sinta-se a vontade, se precisar o banheiro é ao final do corredor. Com licença. – e falando isso se retirou do quarto, mas não sem antes ouvir a voz que vinha de dentro do local:

- Pode me chamar apenas de Itachi.

Sakura fechou a porta com uma leve, mas perceptível, batida.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **U**chiha Itachi, hum?! – Tsunade parecia não encontrar nada de errado com ele

- Bem shishou, eu pensava em levá-lo ao hospital depois de passarmos aqui, mas ele diz não ser necessário, apesar de ainda ter um leve ferimento na cabeça. E tem outra coisa, ele não tem onde ficar também... – nesse momento Sakura foi interrompida.

- Bem, eu estava pensando se não poderia ficar na sua casa. Sabe, não por muito tempo, só até eu arranjar um lugar, ou ir embora, não sei...

Sakura ficou escandalizada com a proposta de Itachi, mas Tsunade parecia concordar. Era realmente o melhor, já que ele não possuía nenhum conhecido em Konoha e ainda estava um pouco debilitado, mas sem necessidades de ir ao hospital.

- Mas... – Sakura ia começar a protestar, porém foi interrompida por Tsunade.

- Bem, acho que terminamos por hoje. Seja bem vindo à Konoha Senhor Uchiha. E a você Sakura, bom trabalho e tenha um bom dia.

Sakura sabia que era inútil tentar falar algo depois disso. Retirou-se com Itachi, desejando um bom dia à Tsunade. Ao fechar a porta seus olhos fulminavam.

- Ok, você faça o que achar melhor. – e abrindo a bolsa para retirar as chaves – Essas são as chaves de casa. Não suma com nada. Acredite, eu te acharia em qualquer lugar do mundo e te mataria por isso.

Itachi riu com o comentário.

- Não se preocupe, não mexerei na gaveta das calcinhas. – soltou uma risada após dizer isso.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seus punhos se fecharam com raiva, mas decidiu não continuar com aquela discussão. Simplesmente virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção ao hospital.

- Ei, espere! Eu não conheço a cidade.

- O problema não é meu. E eu trabalho caso você ainda não tenha percebido.

- Tudo bem, isso não é problema para mim. Eu te acompanho.

Itachi sorria, mas Sakura naquele momento desejou com todas as suas forças socar a cara daquele homem tão debochado. Simplesmente virou-se novamente e continuo a caminhar. Itachi a seguia a uma curta distância.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**Ú**ltimo quarto do dia. Ainda bem! Estava literalmente acabada. Aquele fora um dia cheio, e para ajudar teve que dar a cada um a explicação do por que ter uma "babá" que a seguia de um lado para o outro. Para Itachi era divertido estar perto dela. E todos no hospital eram muito agradáveis. Mas Sakura indignava-se. O que ele tinha? Por que todos gostavam dele logo de cara? Será que apenas ela percebia o quão irritante ele era? Mas logo havia mais um paciente para atender, e então a garota de cabelos róseos se perdia em meio ao seu trabalho e esquecia aqueles pensamentos.

-SAKURA-CHAN! Que demora! Pensei que não viria hoje.

- Era minha vontade Naruto.

- Ué, quem é ele? – Naruto apontava carrancudo para Itachi.

- Ah, é o... – antes que terminasse Itachi completou a frase:

- Uchiha Itachi. E você deve ser o tão comentado Naruto. Fico feliz em conhecê-lo logo no meu primeiro dia.

-Ah, então você é médico também? – perguntou Naruto, já mais calmo.

-Não, não. Apenas um amigo de Sakura.

"Amigo". Pensou Sakura. "Desde quando. Eu nem sei quem você é."

- Como eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje, já que não conheço muito bem a cidade, resolvi acompanhá-la aqui no hospital.

- Que saco! – disse Naruto.

"Como sempre, sem medir as palavras". Pensou a garota.

Itachi apenas sorria.

-Sakura-chan, eu vou ter alta hoje, não vou?

- Sim Naruto. – respondeu ela, indo olhar a prancheta no suporte no outro extremo da cama.

- Então, já que você não tem nada para fazer e não conhece a cidade, e eu vou ter alta hoje. Nós podíamos ir ao Ichiraku Rámen jantar. E a Sakura também. Seria divertido.

Sakura ia dizer que nem pensar, mas antes que conseguisse Itachi disse:

-Eu acho ótimo. Estaremos lá Naruto.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **C**om que direito você responde algo por mim? – Sakura parecia furiosa.

- Ele estava tão contente. É seu amigo, não é Sakura?! E ele vai ter alta hoje, estava no hospital. Você não tem vontade de comemorar com ele?

Sakura parou por um instante. Realmente, com o tempo ela foi deixando de lado o Time 7, e principalmente Naruto. Ele, justamente ele, que sempre esteve ao lado dela quando ela mais precisou. Saiu da sala sem dar resposta, foi para o seu quarto arrumar-se.

Itachi já havia compreendido um pouco os humores daquela garota. Era até um pouco previsível. "Esquentadinha", pensou. Mas alguma coisa o fazia gostar daquilo. Ele sabia que ela se zangaria com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o que havia dito era uma verdade. Também foi para seu quarto arrumar-se.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

***R**esolvi dar esse título ao capítulo pelo fato de o Itachi, na fic, ter aparecido do nada na vida de Sakura e, aos pouco, começar a trazer um pouco de luz a escuridão que a assombrava. Não sei se combinou muito com o capítulo. Na verdade eu tinha outra idéia, mas quando comecei a escrever acabou saindo assim. Espero que gostem!

Bjo bjo. **=***


	3. Considerações e Algumas Lágrimas

**Turistas en el paraíso**

**~ Considerações e Algumas Lágrimas ~**

- **S**AKURA-CHAN! ITACHI-SAN! – gritou Naruto quando viu Sakura e Itachi chegando.

-Yo! – O sensei de cabelos prateados disse, com sua habitual cara de sono.

"Não, isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto", pensou Sakura. "Kakashi também estava ali. Não que não quisesse vê-lo, mas não naquelas condições."

-Olá Naruto. Olá Kakashi-sensei.

- Sakura-chan, que demora! Eu já ia pedir o rámen e começar a comer sem esperar vocês.

-Ah Naruto, nós estamos chegando na hora, você que é afobado. – Sakura disse, dando um cascudo no amigo.

- Como nos velhos tempos! – Kakashi ria. - Mas Sakura, não vai me apresentar o seu novo amigo?

Sakura enrubesceu um pouco. Por um momento havia se esquecido de Itachi.

-Ah, claro. Esse é Uchiha Itachi.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Senhor...

-Hatake Kakashi.

- Senhor Hatake.

- Estava ansioso em conhecê-lo Senhor Uchiha. O Naruto estava falando o tempo todo de você aqui.

- O ramén. – Naruto quase se atirou em direção ao prato de tanta felicidade. – Sabe o que eu sentia mais falta lá no hospital, Sakura-chan? – falou o loiro de boca cheia.

-Naruto isso é nojento. – Sakura contorceu-se olhando para o amigo.

O loiro, ignorando o comentário da amiga, continuou:

-Era o rámen aqui do Ichiraku. Vocês deviam fazer rámen no hospital. Aposto que todos iam gostar muito mais do que aquelas gororobas que vocês nos fazem comer.

Sakura levou a mão até sua testa, com uma expressão contrariada:

- É, Kakashi-sensei. Agora concordo com você, as coisas não mudam.

Todos riram.

-Mas então Itachi, o que o trouxe à Konoha? – perguntou Kakashi.

Um silêncio instalou-se sobre o local.

-Bem, a vila tem uma ótima reputação nos outros lugares. Resolvi ver com meus próprios olhos. – sorriu ao falar isso.

Antes que Kakashi pudesse perguntar como ele havia conhecido Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru adentraram o local, indo em direção aos amigos.

- Konban wa. – disse Ino sorridente.

- Konban wa, quanto tempo que não nos vemos. – disse Sakura, feliz em rever sua amiga de infância.

-Estávamos em missão por isso. Mas vocês já terminaram de jantar? Por que não vamos até algum bar, ou algo assim? – Shikamaru disse, parecendo cansado.

- Por mim parece ótimo. Havia dado essa idéia antes, mas Naruto não abre mão de vir ao Ichiraku. – Kakashi respondeu, rindo.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**S**akura continuava não entendendo. "Como ele se entendia tão bem com as pessoas? Pareciam amigos de infância quase. Era ridículo", pensava isso enquanto observava todos ao redor de Itachi, parecendo muito animados.

- Ridículo... – Sakura falou baixo, mas não o necessário para que sua amiga não ouvisse.

- Ahn? Que foi Sakura? Por que essa cara emburrada? Só faz sua testa parecer maior.

Sakura olhou com uma expressão de raiva para a amiga:

- Nada não, porca feia!

Ino não se incomodou com as palavras da amiga. Essas expressões já eram mais do que normais para ambas. Apenas sorriu.

- Então, quem é o bonitão? – perguntou Ino, com um olhar malicioso.

- Quem? – a garota de cabelos róseos parecia não ter entendido.

A loira colocou a mão na testa parecendo indignada.

- O Itachi sua bobinha.

- Ah, ta! – Sakura pareceu nem se importar com o comentário da amiga.

- Não me diga que você está morando sob o mesmo teto que esse deus grego e não está acontecendo nada?!

- É óbvio que não! – Sakura parecia escandalizada. – E como você sabe que ele está lá em casa?

Ino riu maliciosamente, e com os olhos estreitos encarou Sakura

- Todos sabem queridinha. É o que todos comentam...

- O QUÊ? – A garota de madeixas róseas olhou para Itachi com fúria.

"Era tudo culpa dele. Por que ele tinha que aparecer em sua vida?". Foi despertada de seus devaneios pelas risadas perto da mesa de bilhar, onde estavam todos os garotos e alguns senseis, juntamente com Itachi.

- Bem, se você não tem nada com ele, eu posso... você sabe né?! – Ino piscou um olho para Sakura.

"Agora sim ela estava escandalizada. O que sua amiga estava dizendo?! Ela queria dar em cima de um cara que nem conhecia? E... e ..." Sakura não conseguiu encontrar mais desculpas para repreender aquela atitude. Apenas virou a cara e não respondeu. Ino, por sua vez, deu uma risada e se levantou indo e direção aos rapazes.

Sakura ficou sozinha na mesa. Apenas observava as cenas que se passavam a sua frente, como se não fizesse parte de tudo aquilo, como se fosse uma mera espectadora. De súbito teve uma vontade de chorar. Sua vida era uma droga, era sempre abandonada por todos e tudo por causa de um réles desconhecido. Quem ele pensava que era para simplesmente virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo e separá-la de todas as pessoas que ela amava. Ela já tinha perdido muita gente. Não ia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente. Mas por que ela não conseguia se levantar dali? Será que apesar de todos os seus esforços ela continuava tão fraca? Os olhos da garota estavam marejados, então ela passou uma das mãos por eles, para evitar que lágrimas escorressem. Foi quando sentiu uma mão ao redor de seu pulso.

- Vamos para casa.

Não viu quem falava com ela, apenas se deixou carregar. Estava exausta de sua vida. Sair daquele local quente e turbulento para a noite fria fez-la estremecer. Sentiu que um casaco fora colocado gentilmente sobre sues ombros. Continuava sendo puxada pelo pulso, ainda sem noção de onde aquele estranho a levava. Parou bruscamente, puxando a própria mão.

- Me larga! Me deixa em paz! – as lágrimas escorreram livremente por sua face. Tentou esconder o rosto com a mão. Aquilo tudo era tão ridículo, ela estava acabada mesmo.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada fortemente. Todo um calor novo invadia seu corpo. Arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era inesperado. Itachi a abraçava fortemente. Aqueles braços fortes ao redor dela, aquele aconchego. Ela deixou-se ficar assim por um tempo. Mas então rapidamente empurrou-o para longe.

- Afaste-se de mim. Fique longe!

Ia começar a andar e direção a entrada do prédio onde morava, mas sentiu que seguram seu braço.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão alterada? – a voz dele denotava preocupação.

As lágrimas voltaram rápidas aos olhos da garota. "Por que ele insistia em parecer tão amigável? Por que ele não voltava lá para o bar? Por que ele não ia lá, correndo para os braços de Ino? Oh, não, não podia ser. Ela estava com ciúmes. Não. Não".

-Ei espera, vamos conversar. O que aconteceu? – Ele continuava segurando o braço dela, começando a se aproximar novamente.

Ela empurrou-o novamente.

- Eu não sei. Me deixa em paz! – novamente escondeu a face com as mãos, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Um barulho de cortinas sendo arrastadas foi ouvido próximo a eles. Ele segurou-a fortemente e seus braços, a conduzindo em direção a porta.

- Vamos, é melhor entrarmos. Não é bom ficarmos aqui fora.

Ela deixou-se levar novamente.

Entrando no apartamento soltou-se dele e correu até seu quarto, batendo a porta fortemente após ter passado e a trancando. Itachi apenas suspirou, e então seguiu até o próprio quarto.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**A** autora, com voz igaul a do Lombardi: - _Então, então. O que pode ter acontecido com Sakura? Mais informações no próximo capítulo de_ ... ***** a autora é atingida por um chinelo voador***** Aiii, isso doeu! **x.x **

Ok, agora com voz normal. Bem, desculpa por fazer os capítulos assim curtinhos. Mas prometo que vou postar logo, então não faz muita diferença. Eu acho.. **¬¬''**

E aí, o que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Muito ruim? Devo melhorar? Só apagando e escrevendo tudo de novo? **=O**

Ahhhh, e agradeço muito, muito mesmo pelas reviews e por todo carinho. ***-* **Para mim é emocionante saber que alguém está lendo a fic e que estão gostando. Estava com tanto medo no início. =/

Bem, acho que é isso. Qualquer coisa, falo no próximo capítulo. ^^

Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo gente!! \o/

Bjo bjo! =*


	4. Risos e Confissões

**Turistas en el paraíso**

**~ Risos e Confissões Mergulhadas em Insegurança ~**

- **S**akura você parece bem cansada hoje, está tudo bem? – perguntou Shizune, preocupada.

- Sim, sim. É que ontem fiquei acordada até tarde. É por isso.

- Bem, o trabalho aqui no hospital essa semana está bem fraco, e continuará assim por um tempo, muitos ninjas estão em missão e irão demorar a voltar. Tire a semana de férias.

- Não, não é necessário. Vocês podem precisar de ajuda...

- Como uma médica pode cuidar de seus pacientes doentes se nem ela está com completa saúde? – Shizune sorriu. – Não se preocupe Sakura, ficará tudo bem.

- Ok. Obrigada!

A última coisa que a garota queria naquele momento eram férias. Ela havia saído de casa muito cedo, mal havia amanhecido. Não tinha coragem para encarar Itachi. Todos os acontecimentos da última noite ainda estavam rodando em sua mente, a deixando confusa.

"Por kami-sama, como vou poder falar com ele normalmente?"

Outra coisa a preocupava também, por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso. Será que realmente estaria apaixonada por ele? Não, não poderia ser. Deve ser só raiva. Imagina ciúmes dele e da Ino. Nem pensar. Então sorria ao pensar nisso. Mas intimamente ela sabia que tudo isso eram apenas desculpas.

Quando voltou para casa o dia ainda estava em seu início. Poucas pessoas estavam na rua, algumas lojas a recém estavam abrindo. Ela andava lentamente, tentando ao máximo retardar a chegada em casa. Mas isso aconteceria e algum momento. E aconteceu!

Colocou a chave na porta e a abriu, tentando não fazer barulho. Foi com surpresa que olhou para dentro, para sua cozinha, que era junto com a sala. Em cima da pequena mesa onde tomava café da manhã havia flores em um vaso muito bonito. Eram flores lindas, muito coloridas. Havia também duas chávenas com seus respectivos pires. A mesa estava impecavelmente arrumada para o café da manhã. E o cheiro que chegava até suas narinas era maravilhoso.

- Ohayou Sakura! – Itachi sorria para ela, como se nada houvesse acontecido na noite anterior. – Onde você estava? Fiquei preocupado quando levantei e não te vi. Vamos, entre. Não vai ficar aí parada na porta, não é?!

Subitamente teve uma crise de risos. Ver Itachi co um avental e segurando uma frigideira com massa de panquecas era algo muito hilário.

Entrou, largando suas coisas no sofá e seguindo em direção ao banheiro para lavar as mãos e jogar uma água no rosto. Fazia um dia quente lá fora, mesmo ainda sendo manhã.

Já na sala o viu dando os últimos retoques na mesa.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Bem, acordei querendo ser um cara legal. Disse a mim mesmo "Itachi, você tem que parar de fazer as garotas chorarem!".

Ele falava de um modo tão concentrado que fez Sakura rir novamente. Na verdade ela tinha pensado que se lembrar de tudo aquilo apenas a faria chorar mais. Pensou que não conseguiria encarar Itachi. Mas agora ele estava ali na sua frente e mostrando que tudo depende de um ponto de vista. Ela realmente tinha que começar a deixar aquele pessimismo de lado. Nem se lembrava mais quando o havia adquirido. Foi retirada de sues devaneios pela voz melodiosa dele.

- Então, não vai experimentar as panquecas deliciosas de Itachi? – ele sorria tão claramente, e aquela luz que parecia emanar dele fizeram Sakura pensar que gostaria que ele estivesse ali para sempre, para iluminar os seus dias com aquela luz.

- Hum! Não sei se devo comer isso. – ela fez uma cara de desconfiança, mas então colocou um pedaço, muito pequeno, na boca, de forma teatral. - Nossa, por kami-sama. – falou ainda de boca cheia.

- O que foi? – Itachi ficou preocupado. – Está tão ruim assim?

- Muito pelo contrário. – respondeu a kunoichi, já mais calma. – Isso está mais do que maravilhoso! Com quem você aprendeu a fazer isso? Eu quero a receita depois, hein?!

- Não posso! Segredo de família. – Itachi olhou para o lado, fingindo altivez.

- Eu já disse que sou ótima desvendando segredos e mistérios? – falou Sakura de forma manhosa, piscando um olho para Itachi.

E a manhã de Sakura, que parecia que seria tão terrível, passou assim, alegre e cheia de brincadeiras. A garota de cabelos róseos esperava que suas férias, que antes eram tão indesejadas, pudessem passar assim também.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**S**akura pensava, enquanto tomava banho, o quão gentil ele tinha sido não tocando no assunto e fazendo tudo aquilo por ela. Era algo que ela não esperava e tinha que admitir, bem que tinha gostado.

Ao sair encontrou-o preparando o almoço.

- Olha que assim eu me acostumo.

Ele voltou-se para ela e teve um leve sobressalto, mas não deixou que ela percebesse.

- Ok, pagando bem. – e sorriu para a garota.

"Ela está linda", pensou Itachi.

-Itachi.

-Sim.

-Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa. Na verdade... eu queria falar uma coisa pra você.

Itachi, que havia voltado a preparar a comida, voltou-se para ela novamente, um pouco surpreso. "O que seria?", pensou.

- Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse a um lugar depois do almoço.

- Tudo bem. Mas é algum problema? – ele preocupou-se com o tom sério dela.

- Não, nenhum. Eu só acho que tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Sakura ficou de costas para ele, indo sentar-se no sofá.

- Ok.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **É **isso. – disse Sakura, apontando para dentro da pequena casinha que havia atrás do prédio.

Ela havia alugado aquele lugar logo que comprou o apartamento. Tinha apenas um cômodo. Lá era onde guardava todos os seus artefatos ninja. Não só materiais médicos e de pesquisas, mas havia armas também, algumas simples como kunais, outras mais complexas ou mesmo exóticas como algumas katanas e shurikens maiores.

- Eu não disse nada ,mas quem sabe você já tenha percebido ou alguém tenha lhe dito. Eu sou uma médica-nin. Por mais que você já saiba, achei que seria melhor eu te falar isso diretamente.

Ela parecia uma garotinha que tinha escondido um segredo muito ruim. Itachi achou-a simplesmente linda com aquelas feições tão delicadas.

Entraram naquele pequeno cômodo mal iluminado, um pouco bagunçado porque Sakura fazia treinos simples ali. Itachi observava cada arma com paixão, como se conhecesse bem aquilo e soubesse como utilizar cada uma. Fato que não passou despercebido por Sakura, mas a kunoichi resolveu não comentar. Itachi estacou e voltou-se, encarando Sakura.

"Será que ele estava bravo comigo?"

- Sakura, – ele aproximou-se dela lentamente – isso tudo é perfeito! Essas armas, como você as conseguiu?

Ela espantou-se com a reação dele.

- Bem, eu fui comprando ao longo do tempo com o dinheiro que recebia das missões, e também ganhei algumas. Na verdade eu tenho mais por achá-las bonitas do que por realmente saber usar. Muitas delas eu quase nunca toco. – enrubesceu um pouco ao admitir isso.

- Tenho uma coisa que eu também quero te contar. – ficou um pouco sério ao falar isso.

- O que foi?

- Bem, não sei ao certo como contar isso, mas... eu também sou um ninja.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio. "Como assim? Ela havia abrigado um ninja desconhecido debaixo de seu próprio teto durante todos esses dias? É claro que tinha sido muito gentil durante todo esse tempo, mas mesmo assim, poderia ser perigoso."

- Ahm, nossa. Isso foi meio repentino. Desculpa, estou um pouco confusa.

-Tudo bem. Na verdade a culpa foi minha por não ter dito antes.

- Ok, ok. Não se preocupe. – Sakura chacoalhava as mãos em frente do corpo tentando demonstrar que ele não precisa se preocupar, mas aquilo servia mais para aliviar de alguma forma a sua tensão do que deixá-lo despreocupado.

- Mas você disse que muitas dessas armas você não sabe como utilizar não é?

"Oh kami-sama, ele vai tentar me matar com alguma delas?"

-Bem, - continuou Itachi – não querendo me gabar, mas conheço muito bem cada uma delas.

Sakura suava frio.

-Se você quiser posso te ensinar algumas coisas. – Itachi deu sorriso sincero.

- O QUÊ? – Sakura deixou escapar involuntariamente um questionamento.

- Bem, se você achar melhor não, tudo bem, eu entenderei. Foi só uma idéia, desculpa.

Itachi parecia um pouco desconfortável com a reação da garota.

- Desculpa. Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa com todas essas descobertas, mas... você realmente me ensinaria? – os olhos de Sakura brilhavam nesse momento.

-Sim, se você quiser.

- É claro que eu quero Obrigada!

Nesse instante Sakura pareceu lembrar-se de algo. Suas feições se modificaram radicalmente. Itachi não deixou de notar, mas esperou ela falar algo.

- Itachi.

- Sim.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Não fale disso para ninguém por enquanto. Nem que você é um ninja. Pode parecer estranho, eu sei. Mas... por mim, por favor, não comente nada.

- Tudo bem. Mas por quê?

- Só por enquanto. – Sakura sorria novamente, mas sem perder o ar preocupado.

Itachi não quis perguntar novamente. Conhecia de certa forma quais eram as preocupações da garota.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**U**au, mais um capítulo. E esse até que ficou mais longo. Estou gostando tanto de escrever essa fic. Faz um tempão que eu tive a idéia base, mas não sabia se ia conseguir escrever. Mesmo agora ainda surgem algumas dúvidas. Porém agora eu tenho que terminar o que comecei, não é?!

Espero que estejam gostando da estória. Para reclamações, sugestões ou perguntas é só mandar uma review.

Bjo bjo**. =***


	5. Mais Brilhante que o Nascer do Sol

**Turistas en el paraíso**

**~ Mais Brilhante que o Nascer do Sol ~**

**P**assaram-se três dias, nos quais Sakura e Itachi treinaram muito. Ela surpreendeu-se com a força e inteligência dele. Ele surpreendeu-se com a inteligência e perspicácia dela.

- Bem, é melhor descansarmos. – disse ele, aproximando-se da toalha estendida no chão.

Sakura arfava muito. Aquele com certeza tinha sido o treino mais pesado daquela semana. Ela estava exausta. Mas percebia que melhorara muito. Estava feliz por isso. Seguiu Itachi e sentou-se do outro lado da toalha. Haviam levado uma cesta com doces e salgados para lanchar.

Inicialmente ficaram em silêncio, mas este logo foi quebrado por Sakura:

-Cansado? – era única coisa que ela conseguia pensar para começar uma conversa. Não sabia ao certo por que, mas nos últimos dias eles quase não conversavam. No primeiro dia de treinamento pensou que ele estivesse apenas cansado, afinal, ela também estava. Porém aquele silêncio prolongou-se até se tornar incômodo.

- Um pouco. – Itachi disse isso virando o rosto para ela, fitando-a assim.

Sakura enrubesceu um pouco, evitando fitá-lo, mas quando seus olhos subiram novamente encontraram os dele. Aqueles orbes negros que tanto a encantaram desde o início. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso que se formou aos poucos em seus lábios.

- Você sabia que fica linda quando sorri? – os olhos de Itachi brilhavam.

Sakura não conseguiu mais conter aquele sorriso que cresceu em seu rosto. Tentou desesperadamente encontrar algo para falar, mas parecia que ela tinha esquecido todas as palavras que aprendera. Era como se não soubesse aquela língua.

Itachi levou sua mão até o rosto dela, tocando com o dorso dos dedos as bochechas rubras da kunoichi. Ela instintivamente fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque leve, inclinando seu rosto em direção aquela mão, aquele toque tão desejado. "Oh, por kami-sama, acho que vou desmaiar se isso continuar. Mas continue... continue", pensou ela.

Uma brisa leve soprava prenunciando a chuva que cairia. Mas naquele momento nada disso importava.

**"**_**Eu** nunca compreendi antes_

_Eu nunca soube para que servia o amor_

_Meu coração estava partido, minha cabeça estava doendo_

_Que sensação!_

_Amarrado à história antiga_

_Eu não acreditava em destino_

_Eu procuro e você está ao meu lado_

_Que **sensação!**__**"***_

Sakura levantou-se de súbito e saiu correndo, a uma pequena distância parou voltando-se para onde Itachi estava.

- Por que você não tenta me pegar? – deu um sorriso maroto ao falar isso.

Aquela brincadeira tão infantil teve um sentido totalmente novo com os dois. Itachi levantou-se, logo alcançando Sakura, para então ela, de forma brincalhona, fugia novamente. Até que em determinado momento Itachi segurou o pulso dela, puxando-a novamente, deixando a kunoichi de costas para uma das árvores. Prensou os braços dela com suas mãos, um de cada lado da cabeça dela. Ambos estavam ofegantes e muito próximos. O calor dos corpos era algo alucinante, o magnetismo do olhar. Um observador de fora diria que um hipnotizava o outro naquele momento.

**"**_**Que** sensação em minha alma _

_Esse amor é mais brilhante que a luz do Sol _

_Mais brilhante que o nascer do Sol _

_Deixe a chuva cair, eu não me importo. _

_Eu sou seu, e de repente você é minha. _

_De repente você é minha _

_Mais brilhante que o nascer do **Sol**__**"***_

A garoa fina começou a cair, mas logo se transformaria em uma chuva forte. Ambos ficavam ali, um observando o outro. Itachi tomou a iniciativa aproximando sua boca do pescoço de Sakura, dando um leve beijo. E foi percorrendo o caminho do pescoço até a boca da garota de cabelos róseos. Chegando ali depositou leves beijos nos lábios. Aquilo torturava Sakura. Ela desejava mais e mais, mas ele estava impassivo. A garota fez um leve esforço, jogando seu corpo para frente, tentando prender os lábios de Itachi aos seus. Ele sorriu com a iniciativa dela e dessa vez foi encostando suas faces até encostarem-se os lábios em um beijo longo. A chuva se tornava forte, mas eles pareciam não notar, ou simplesmente não se importavam. Sakura abriu mais os lábios para que a língua de Itachi pudesse passar. O toque entre as duas fez uma descarga de sentimentos percorrerem o corpo de ambos. Nesse momento Itachi já havia soltado os braços da kunoichi, e as mãos que antes prendiam aqueles pulsos tão delicados agora percorriam uma cintura fina, na ânsia de aproximar o máximo possível aqueles dois corpos.

**"**_**O** amor ainda é um mistério _

_Mas me dê sua mão e você verá _

_Seu coração está mantendo o ritmo comigo _

_Oooh, Que sensação em minha alma _

_Esse amor é mais brilhante que a luz do Sol _

_Mais brilhante que o nascer do Sol _

_Deixe a chuva cair, eu não me importo. _

_Eu sou seu, e de repente você é minha. _

_De repente você é **minha.**__**"***_

Separaram-se ofegantes. Sakura jogando a cabeça para trás tentando recuperar o ar; e Itachi encostando os lábios ávidos no pescoço da kunoichi, fazendo com que seu lábio superior percorresse toda aquela pele alva e macia.

Os olhos se encontram novamente, só então notando a chuva forte que caía. De mãos dadas correram, sem trocar uma única palavra, pois ambos sabiam muitos que palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias naquele momento. Juntaram todas as coisas correram para o apartamento de Sakura. Chegando lá, a garota abriu a porta e saiu correndo para dentro do apartamento, rindo muito. Itachi entendeu o que ela queria. Novamente aquele jogo. Sorriu. Largou as coisas no chão, na entrada do apartamento. Fechou a porta. O céu estava de um tom cinza claro lá fora, fazendo com que dentro do apartamento os móveis fizessem sombras escuras onde era fácil esconder-se.

Itachi passou pelo corredor indo em direção ao um dos quartos, ela não estava lá. Enquanto Sakura no quarto ao lado correu para sala. Ele ouviu os passos e os risos. Saiu pelo corredor novamente e viu uma sombra do outro lado do sofá. Andando lentamente chegou até lá. Ambos olharam-se rindo muito. Pareciam duas crianças ali. Ele atravessou o sofá e ela fez menção de correr novamente. Itachi segurou-a entre os braços e a beijou avidamente. Sakura sentiu-se estremecer em meio a todas aquelas carícias. Retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Sentiram-se escorregar para o sofá e acabaram caindo no chão. Não conseguiam parar de rir. O barulho da chuva, a sala apenas em sobras, ambos encharcados. Parecia que o mundo havia parado naquele momento. Apenas para assistir a felicidade sem fim de ambos. Olhavam-se, desejosos por mais beijos e carícias. Itachi colocou a mão na blusa de Sakura, abrindo cada botão sem tirar os olhos dela. "O sorriso dela era lindo". "O toque dele era maravilhoso". Era no que ambos pensavam.

O tapete ficava molhado conforme eles iam se mexendo, mas logos as roupas foram colocadas de lado, e dois corpos fundiram-se e aproveitaram cada momento daquela noite como se jamais fosse aproveitar aquilo novamente. O braço que seguravam, as unhas que arranhavam, as bocas que procuravam por beijos. Os corpos em brasa. A noite foi longa para ambos. Mas curta demais para saciarem todos os desejos que possuíam. Aquele foi ápice...

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Um filete de luz ia de encontro aos olhos de Sakura, incomodando-a. Por fim, acordou. Estava um pouco confusa. Mas quando sentiu que apenas a camisa de Itachi, um pouco enrugada por não ter secado totalmente, era a única coisa que cobria seu corpo nu, lembrou-se de tudo. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Mas onde ele está?". Levantou-se um pouco olhando para os lados, mas não o viu. Preocupou-se. Colocou a camisa e abotoou-a. O contato gelado fez seu corpo estremecer, mas ao sentir o cheiro dele sentiu-se segura novamente.

- Ohayo senhorita dorminhoca.

Sakura olhou para trás. Ele já estava vestido e voltava da padaria com muitas sacolas. Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso meigo, então foi ajudá-lo com a carregar as coisas. Depois de colocadas em cima da mesa foi se virar para guardar-las mas sentiu os dedos dele enrolarem-se em seu pulso. Ela voltou-se para ele e foi surpreendida com um beijo terno, mas nem por isso menos quente. Retribuiu o beijo com maior intensidade. "Por kami-sama, como amava aquele homem!"

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**Wow**... \o\ lol /o/

Mais um capítulo chega ao fim. Por favor, não matem se não gostarem. Não sei, eu queria fazer uma coisa bonitinha, não muito explícita, sabe?! Até por que essa é só minha segunda fic e não tenho experiência em escrever essas coisas. Mas então, o que acharam no total?

*****Os trechos em itálico são da música "Brighter than Sunshine", da banda Aqualung. A música é perfeita!! Se puderem, ouçam. Vale à pena! Ah, e o nome desse capítulo é a tradução do nome da música. ^^/

Bem, acho que é isso!! Bjo bjo **=***


	6. Final de Férias Inesperado

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ Final de Férias Inesperado ~**

**O**s dias pareciam passar rápido demais, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser divertidos, com tardes cheias de acontecimentos e noites ardentes. Sakura não acreditava que aquilo tudo pudesse ser verdade. Depois de tudo que já havia acontecido em sua vida. Todas as tristezas, frustrações, mágoas... Mas agora alguém estava ali. Alguém que ela nem conhecia direito, mas naquele momento isso não importava para ela, porque ela o amava. Sim, agora ela sabia, amava-o. Ela não estava fechada para o amor como tinha acreditado muitas vezes antes.

- Aah, estou cansada! – choramingou Sakura, fechando a porta do apartamento, após entrar.

- O que houve?

- Nada demais. Apenas uma reunião com a shishou. – "é tão bonitinho quando você se preocupa", completou a garota, em pensamento.

- Quer sair para jantarmos fora hoje? – Itachi sorria.

- Seria ótimo! – Respondeu Sakura, jogando-se no sofá e dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Itachi.

Antes que ela pudesse afastar-se, ele segurou-a pela cintura, aprofundando aquele beijo.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

-**P**or que as mulheres sempre demoram tanto para se arrumar? – perguntou Itachi, num tom brincalhão.

- Eu não estou demorando. Você que se arrumou rápido de mais. Agora não reclame! – A garota fingia estar ralhando com ele, mas logo sorriu para o homem que estava sentado em sua cama, esperando-a.

"Como assim as mulheres? Então ele já teve outras para poder comparar? Hm... Ah, Sakura, cale a boca. É óbvio que ele já teve outras, já é bem grandinho e livre para isso. Quer dizer, era livre. Ou... Aahh, assim não dá. Chega. Chega de pensar em besteiras."

A garota não percebia que enquanto pensava fazia pequenas caretas que demonstravam seu humor instável, o que fez Itachi sorrir. Eram justamente esses rompantes que fizeram ele gostar dela tão rapidamente e se apaixonar cada vez mais. Levantou-se quando percebeu que ela havia terminado de maquiar-se. Chegando perto da cadeira onde a garota estava sentada, em frente ao toucador, encostou as mãos em seus ombros e depositou leves beijos no pescoço da mesma.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio.

- Não. - falou de forma manhosa. – Nós dissemos que iríamos sair, mas assim vai ser difícil. – Levantou-se de súbito, afastando-se um pouco dele.

-Desculpe, é que eu não consigo me controlar. Você está muito linda!

Sakura sentiu-se enrubescer.

-Mas então, você ainda não me disse aonde vamos? – a garota de cabelos róseos tentou desesperadamente mudar o curso da conversa. Sabia muito bem que não conseguiria se segurar se ele tentasse beijá-la da mesma forma que antes.

- Eu pensei no Ichiraku rámen. – Itachi sorriu de forma infantil.

- O QUÊ? – A garota não conseguiu conter a indignação. Todos os pensamentos que rodavam sua mente foram dissipados. – Mas... mas... mas eu me arrumei toda para ir comer rámen? – Parecia que haviam jogado um balde d'água em todos os seus planos.

- Bem, se você não quiser... – Itachi parecia desapontado. Ele havia gostado tanto do local, e queria rever o pessoal que havia conhecido lá.

Nos últimos dias Itachi pensou seriamente em continuar em Konoha. Quem sabe comprar uma casa e oficializar seu relacionamento com Sakura. Deixar todo o resto para trás...

- Não, não se preocupe. O Ichiraku rámen me parece ótimo na verdade. – percebendo o desapontamento de Itachi, Sakura preferiu mudar de atitude, afinal, o que tinha de mal em ir comer rámen em um encontro?!

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**L**ogo ao chegarem ela arrependeu-se de ter consentido em ir até lá. Lembrou-se do que tinha de mal e o porquê não querer ir jantar naquele lugar.

- SAKURA-CHAN! ITACHI-SAN!! – Naruto gritando daquela forma fazia parecer que não via os amigos desde muitos anos.

- BAKA. – gritou Sakura, furiosa, dando cascudos em Naruto - Todo mundo ta olhando pra gente agora depois dessa sua cena.

- Konban wa Itachi-kun! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. Senti saudades. E você? – Ino falava com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

Por um momento Sakura arrependeu-se ter socado Naruto, deixando assim de prestar atenção em quem mais estava no local. Mas rapidamente voltou-se para Itachi, circundando o braço dele com o próprio, e antes que ele pudesse responder, disse:

- Konban wa I-no. – Fez questão de separar bem as sílabas do nome da amiga, assim denotando o seu descontentamento.

- Oi Testuda, você também veio?! Que pena, queria tanto poder conversar mais com o Itachi-kun. – não, ela não podia sair dessa sem irritar um pouquinho a Sakura. Ino sorriu brincalhona com os próprios pensamentos.

- Olha a Feiosa. Estão todos ali pelo jeito.

- Yo.

"Não. Não podia ser real. Era algum pesadelo, alguma praga. Realmente, o jantar romântico que ela tinha imaginado com tanto carinho acabava de escoar pelo ralo."

Itachi estava feliz em conhecer os amigos de Sakura. Agora, mais do que nunca, queria se aproximar e poder participar mais ativamente do universo dela, de seu cotidiano.

- Por que você ganhou férias da Hokage e nós não?! Isso é complicado. – falou Shikamaru, com seu habitual jeito cansado.

- Isso é porque a Testuda é aluna dela.

-Não é nada disso. Ela só admitiu que eu estava trabalhando muito e resolveu me dar umas férias merecidas. – Sakura falava fingindo desdém.

- Eu não entendo por que vocês querem férias. Eu prefiro muito mais fazer missões. – Naruto falava, já comendo a quinta tigela de rámen.

Itachi ria de toda aquela situação. Era tão diferente de tudo que ele já havia vivenciado. Ele gostava desse sentimento novo que estava experimentando: alegria. Poder rir sem preocupações. Estar num ambiente divertido, entre amigos.

- Bem, Naruto, você tem que entender que você é diferente. – Kakashi disse, apontando ainda para as cinco tigelas de rámen enquanto todos os outros ainda estavam na primeira.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**O** recém formado casal voltava de mãos dadas para casa, caminhando lentamente entre as ruas de Konoha, aproveitando a brisa e a luz branca e inquestionavelmente bela da lua cheia.

Sakura colocou a outra mão em frente à boca, cobrindo um bocejo.

-Cansada?

- Um pouco. Não vejo a hora de jogar em casa, meus pés doem.

- Não seja por isso. – e ao terminar de falar, surpreendeu Sakura pegando-a no colo.

- Você é imprevisível. – a garota sorriu, encostando a testa no pescoço do Uchiha. – Eu nunca consigo descobrir o que você está pensando. Mas se for na Ino eu juro que acabo com você. – Sakura tentou dar um tom irritado a voz, mas logo começou a rir novamente.

"Eu não devia ter tomado tanto sake, mas...", não conseguiu completar seus pensamentos porque foi surpreendida por um beijo de Itachi. Ao se separarem ele ainda deixou as faces muito próximas.

- Não se preocupe, eu só consigo pensar em você.

Sakura enrubesceu, mas foi novamente beijada po. Dessa vez um beijo mais longo, cheio de insinuações.

- Não. – ela empurrou-o levemente.

Itachi soltou Sakura no chão, olhando-a inquisitivamente.

- Não, não é com você o problema. Mas amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo, quer dizer... hoje. E já é tarde.

- São só duas horas da manhã. Ainda é cedo. – ele sorriu aproximando-se.

Sakura impediu-o de beijá-la colocando uma das mãos no tórax dele, fazendo com que parasse em sua frente.

- É sério. A shishou disse que gostaria de falar comigo amanhã. É importante. E eu não posso nem pensar em me atrasar. Vem, vamos entrar em casa. – Ela segurou a mão do Uchiha, fazendo-o segui-la até a porta do prédio.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **S**akura, você faz idéia do por que estou te chamando aqui? – Tsunade questionou.

Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato e Sai também estavam na sala.

- Bem, na verdade não. – a garota não conseguiu evitar bocejar mais uma vez.

Tsunade não conseguiu dissimular seu descontentamento e mesmo suas preocupações.

- Mas é alguma coisa muito grave shishou?

- Sim. Movimentações estranhas de shinobis de outros países. Muitos países distantes estão mandando seus shinobis para países próximos de Konoha, ou mesmo para a própria vila. Inicialmente eu pensei que fossem questões desses próprios de cada um, mas essa movimentação está se tornando mais intensa e isso com toda a certeza não é normal. Vocês sabem que Konoha sempre foi uma vila invejada. Eu quero que o Time 7 reúna-se novamente e vá averiguar o que está acontecendo.

Era óbvio que havia mais alguma coisa em jogo, mas Sakura preferiu não questionar Tsunade, pelo menos não em frente aos outros.

- Então, podem ir.

Naruto parecia muito feliz com mais uma missão. Todos saíram para prepararem suas coisas. Quando Sakura levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada para segui-los, Tsunade disse, imperativa:

- Você não. Ainda tem algo que quero lhe falar.

Sakura voltou-se novamente para sua shishou, com um semblante preocupado. Sentou-se na cadeira novamente. Foi quando Tsunade começou a falar.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **V**ocê conseguiu alguma informação?

- Ainda não, senhor.

- Não demore muito, alguns líderes das vilas ocultas já estão desconfiando.

- Serei o mais breve possível.

Ouve-se um farfalhar de folhas e uma das pessoas some.

No meio da noite, um shinobi estava parado entre as sombras, mantinha os olhos fechados, perdido em pensamentos contraditórios.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **E**ntão você já sabia que ele era um ninja e não me disse nada? – Tsunade parecia irritada.

- Bem, eu achei que não fosse necessário, afinal, o que tem de errado nisso? – Sakura estava aflita. Ela não conseguia compreender por que Tsunade estava tão zangada com isso, afinal, ela mesma já havia dito que Itachi não se enquadrava no perfil dos shinobis que estavam sob suspeita.

- Sakura, você não o conhece. Poderia ser perigoso até mesmo para você. – Tsunade estava com os cotovelos fincados sobre a mesa, as mãos entrelaças, o queixo sobre elas. Mantinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos, mas uma ruga na testa indicava que estava exaltada.

- Ele não é perigoso! – a entonação da voz de Sakura saiu mais alto do que ela gostaria.

Tsunade encarou-a:

- Você se responsabiliza por qualquer atitude ou acontecimento?

- Sim! – a garota dos cabelos róseos falou sem ao menos pensar.

- Bem, eu não tenho mais nada a colocar. Pode ir.

- Não se preocupe. Ele é de total confiança. – Sakura levantou-se para sair.

Quando a porta bateu Tsunade disse:

- É o que eu espero.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**Tadaima! \o/**

Mais um capítulo terminado. E aí, muitas emoções para o próximo. Que destino se desenrolará para Sakura e Itachi? *****som de suspense***** Tudo isso no próximo capítulo de.., *****o som começa a falhar*****. Afff, cadê o técnico? ***** a autora desesperada sai a procura do técnico*** /o/**

Ok, ok. Deixando as maluquices de lado. E aí, o que acharam? Por favor, não me deixem no vácuo. Assim eu vou acabar perdendo toda a minha inspiração. **ç.ç **(pouca pressão psicológica sobre os leitores **¬¬'**)

Espero por reviews, hein?! **u_ú** Mesmo se for para reclamar!! Eu aceito!! ***O***

Bem, era isso.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Bjo bjo

**=***


	7. Our Farewell

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ Our Farewell* ~**

**I**tachi ainda lembrava-se daquela conversa que tivera na noite anterior. Enquanto Sakura dormia profundamente ele saiu. No meio da floresta, fora de Konoha... Ele havia ficado horas lá após aquela conversa. Sua mente girava e ele não conseguia encontrar uma saída daquele labirinto de informações, metas, objetivos. E em meio a tudo isso Sakura aparecia em sua mente. Sorridente... Zangada... As imagens dela iam passando e ele não conseguia achar um fim para tudo aquilo. Foi embora quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram ao longe.

- Tadaima! – Sakura gritou da porta, entrando em seu apartamento. – Itachi-kun, onde você está?

Itachi teve um sobressalto ao ouvir aquela voz. Que horas seriam? Ele mal dormira. Viu a garota sair logo depois que chegara, mas estava tão cansado que viu apenas borrões, seus olhos fecharam-se depois daquele instante. Por sorte a garota não percebeu nada. Pensou que ele ainda dormia, cansado pela noite passada. Mas logo depois que ela saiu, aqueles mesmos pensamentos o assaltaram. Sua cabeça doía. Logo se levantou. Não conseguiria dormir. Ficou sentado a janela absorto até ouvir a voz de Sakura, que agora o chamava.

-Até que enfim te encontrei. –Sakura caminhou em direção a Itachi, sorrindo. Parecia muito feliz, apesar da conversa que tivera com a Hokage. – Pensei que você tivesse ido para sempre. Fiquei com medo. – a garota parecia uma criança emburrada falando aquilo.

Subitamente abraçou Itachi. Era como se ela precisasse daquilo. Ainda estava cansada, e sentindo uma falta imensa de Itachi, apesar de ter ficado apenas algumas horas sem vê-lo. Era como se apenas estando muito perto dele, tendo a certeza de que ele estava ali, ela conseguiria sentir que aquele vazio dentro de si era completado com o calor dele.

Sakura enterrou seu rosto no peito Itachi, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Itachi, promete... que nunca vai me deixar?

O Uchiha teve um sobressalto e em uma atitude impensada afastou Sakura com os abraços, como se o simples fato de ela o tocar queimasse sua pele. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados, como se algo estivesse muito errado. A garota de cabelos róseos parecia confusa.

- O que você está falando?

- O que foi Itachi-kun. – Sakura tentou dar um sorriso, mas que saiu totalmente forçado.

As mãos de Itachi apertavam os braços de Sakura, mantendo-a longe.

-Itachi... você está me machucando. – a voz saiu como um gemido de dor, e uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face de Sakura. Naquele momento ela não compreendeu se era por causa da dor em seus braços ou do vazio que imperou em seu coração.

Itachi soltou-a e saiu do quarto. Deixando uma garota sozinha e confusa.

"Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Será que ela não percebia?", o Uchiha suspirou pesadamente enquanto pensava em todos os acontecimentos daquela noite. Foi surpreendido pela voz de Sakura. Voltou-se para ela, que estava parada na entrada do quarto onde estavam há pouco.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Por favor, me fala... – as últimas palavras saíram entrecortadas por soluços mal contidos. Lágrimas apontavam nos olhos.

Eram aqueles olhos. Itachi não conseguia encará-la. Aqueles olhos verdes e profundos como um mar límpido. Ela era exatamente assim. Um mar límpido e profundo... que o sugava. Fazia ele se perder em meio à maré. Ele não podia encarar aqueles olhos. Virou-se e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, indo em direção a sala.

"O que está errado. Por kami-sama. Por que ele não fala nada?". Sakura tentava conter as lágrimas com toda a força. Mas quando ele voltou-se novamente, sem dizer uma única palavra, ela não conseguiu mais. As lágrimas caiam livremente. O corpo tremia. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir assim. Correu pelo pequeno corredor para tentar alcançá-lo. Quando conseguiu, abraçou-o por trás, segurando o forte e escondendo seu rosto molhado de lágrimas nas costas daquele homem que tanto amava.

- Desculpe Itachi-kun... Desculpe... por tudo! – os soluços eram altos agora, apenas entrecortados pela falta de ar por estar chorando.

Itachi permanecia imóvel, os músculos tensos. Depois de um instante ouvindo aquele choro interminável que o quebrava em pedaços por dentro. Soltou-se dos braços de Sakura, ainda segurando-os. Vira-se para ela. Os braços dela pareciam pesados e se ele não os segurasse com certeza cairiam de encontro ao corpo cansado. Ela olhava para o chão, onde lágrimas caiam impiedosamente. Os cabelos róseos, aqueles que ele tanto amava pelo cheiro doce, pelo toque suave, agora estavam caídos em frente ao rosto de forma descuidada. Vê-la daquela forma. Desesperada. Como uma criança assustada... aquilo o destruía ainda mais. Como ele pode ser tão cruel. Ele jamais deveria ter se aproximado dela. Ele passou os dedos por uma mecha daqueles cabelos, colocando-os para trás da orelha de Sakura.

No mesmo instante ela levantou a cabeça debilmente, encarando-o. Os olhos vermelhos por causa das lágrimas. Aqueles olhos que questionavam o "por quê?"

"Não. Esses olhos... por favor, não".

Ele soltou os braços dela, que como previsto caíram pesadamente de encontro ao corpo. Baixou os próprios olhos, inexpressivos. Virou-se. Caminhou em direção a porta e saiu. Sem nenhuma palavra. Sem nenhum gesto.

No mesmo instante em que a porta bateu outro baque surdo pode ser ouvido dentro do apartamento. Era Sakura que caía ao chão, de joelhos. Após isso se sentou de costas para a parede, com os braços enlaçando os joelhos... e ali chorou. Como jamais havia chorado em sua vida.

Ela estava sozinha... novamente...

**"**_In my hands a legacy of memories _

_I can hear you say my name _

_I can almost see your smile _

_Feel the warmth of your embrace _

_But there is nothing but silence now _

_Around the one I loved _

_Is this our farewell?__**"**_

**(**Em minhas mãos, um legado de memórias

Eu posso ouvir você dizer o meu nome

Quase posso ver seu sorriso

E sentir o calor do seu abraço

Mas agora não há nada além do silêncio

Em torno daquele que eu amei

Será essa nossa despedida?**)**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**"**_Sweet darling you worry too much _

_My child, see the sadness in your eyes _

_You are not alone in life _

_Although you might think that you are__**"**_

**(**Querida, você se preocupa demais

Minha criança, vejo tristeza nos seus olhos

Você não está sozinha na vida

Embora você pense que está**)**

**E**m frente à escola de Konoha. Era lá que Itachi se encontrava encostado à árvore aonde um balanço precário ia para trás e para frente de acordo com o vento. O mesmo vento que batia em seus cabelos presos, fazendo eles se moverem de forma lânguida. Mas nada disso ele notava. Nada disso era importante. Ele não chorava, mas era como se seu coração estivesse sangrando.

- Você aqui?

Itachi teve um sobressalto e virou-se rapidamente para ver quem estava ali. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que era Kakashi. Apenas fez um acendo com a cabeça sem ao menos se importar se o outro havia notado. Kakashi lia o seu adorado livro.

- E Sakura?

"Pelo jeito Sakura já contou a ele sobre a missão. Ele parece relutante em falar.", pensou Kakashi.

- Em casa.

- Ah! ... Deve estar arrumando as coisas para a missão, aposto. Ela é sempre muito metódica. Sempre foi a mais inteligente e cuidadosa do time.

Itachi estava de costas para Kakashi e por isso não se preocupou em esconder a surpresa em seu rosto. "Missão... ? Por que ela não disse nada?".

- Itachi. Bem, não sei ao certo como falar isso mas... Enquanto a Sakura estiver fora, o melhor seria você não sair mais dos portões de Konoha. Nem ir para muito longe do apartamento dela.

O Uchiha ficou surpreso com as últimas palavras de seu interlocutor, porém resolveu não questionar.

- Ok.

- A Hokage sabe sobre os seus treinos com Sakura.

Itachi voltou-se para Kakashi. Sua face era fria e impassível, mas eu seu íntimo estavam borbulhando pensamentos e questões sem resposta.

- Como ela soube? – nenhuma mudança nos traços da face. Ele apenas encarava Kakashi como se tivesse dito qualquer outra coisa.

Em contrapartida Kakashi continuava lendo, mas nem por isso baixando a guarda. Na verdade esse era seu ponto forte, quando todos pesavam o contrário.

- Viram vocês treinando. Levaram as informações para Tsunade. É importante que ela saiba de tudo que acontece na vila. Mas não se preocupe, Sakura já falou com ela. – nesse momento Kakashi levantou seu rosto do livro e sorriu para Itachi, como se uma criança estivesse a sua frente e não um shinobi de elite.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Oyassuminassai.

Itachi apenas acenou com a cabeça novamente, voltando então para o mesmo lugar onde estava.

"Então já sabem sobre mim. Isso é um ponto a menos."

Um observador de fora diria que ali apenas estava um homem cansado. Alguém que tivesse voltado de uma missão. Itachi mantinha os olhos fechados, pensando.

"Sakura já falou com ela", lembrou-se do que Kakashi havia dito. Por que e ela não disse nada para ele? Será que fazia muito tempo que já sabiam disso? As palavras daquele outro homem agora voltavam a sua mente: _"Alguns líderes das vilas ocultas já estão desconfiando"_ "Será que foi Konoha quem deu o aviso?" _"Não demore muito"_

Todos esses pensamentos invadiam a mente de Itachi com uma velocidade que o deixava tonto. Ele estava cansado, não havia dormido novamente. Foi quando a imagem dos olhos de Sakura, muito abertos, entraram em sua mente, apagando todo o resto. Aqueles olhos pareciam com raiva, mas brilhavam muito, indicando o quanto chorara antes.

- Sakura... – sua voz saiu como um sussurro em meio ao crepúsculo.

A noite se transformaria em dia logo, e logo muitas pessoas estariam ali, principalmente jovens e crianças, e Itachi não queria vê-las, não queria macular a pureza de cada uma delas com sua alma envolta em sombras profundamente negras.

Itachi saiu caminhando por entre as ruas em direção ao apartamento. Seria difícil vê-la novamente. Não sabia o que faria. Nem ela, nem ele. Mas mesmo assim caminhava, esperando que aquele final de noite, que aquelas fagulhas de luz lhe trouxessem alguma resposta, que se apiedassem dele e lhe trouxesse a tão sonhada paz.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **V**OCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! – gritou Naruto, logo que avistou Kakashi.

- Yo, yo. Eu tive que lutar contra muitos ninjas no caminho até aqui, por isso...

- MENTIRA SENSEI!! – novamente era Naruto gritando.

Kakashi riu, colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça. Aquele era Naruto, e sempre seria. Mas quem não estava sendo o que sempre fora era Sakura. Estava sentada no fio da calçada, a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão. Sai estava encostado na parede, quieto como sempre. Yamato estava em pé, ao lado de Naruto. Kakashi decidiu não falar nada sobre Sakura.

- Vamos então? – questionou.

- Haaaiii. – Naruto como sempre hiperativo.

Kakashi riu.

Sakura seguia os amigos. Ao saírem dos portões Kakashi e Naruto iam à frente, seguidos de Sai e logo após Yamato. Ela ia por último. Não só por não querer a companhia de ninguém como por estar cansada. Não havia dormido nada.

- Feiosa, você está atrasando todo mundo.

Sakura olhou para o lado, era Sai quem falava com ela. Fechou a cara.

-Eu estou cansada.

- Você sabia que teria uma missão, era sua obrigação ter descansado. – Sai abriu mais um daqueles sorrisos falsos.

Sakura não respondeu. Apenas andou mais rápido, seguindo o caminho ao lado de Yamato. Ela não precisava que ninguém lembrasse aquilo para ela. Ela já estava fazendo muito bem o papel de carrasca consigo mesma. Ela sabia que era apenas um peso para todos.

**"**_Never thought this day would come so soon _

_We had no time to say goodbye _

_How can the world just carry on? _

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side _

_But there's nothing but silence now _

_Around the one I loved _

_Is this our farewell?__**"**_

**(**Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria tão depressa

Nós não tivemos tempo de dizer adeus

Como o mundo pode simplesmente seguir em frente?

Eu me sinto perdida quando você não está ao meu lado

Mas agora não há nada além do silêncio

Em torno daquele que eu amei

Será essa nossa despedida?**)**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**I**tachi abriu a porta com cuidado. Mas quando adentrou o apartamento percebeu que não havia ninguém ali. "Ela já foi", pensou. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se completamente sozinho no mundo.

"_Sweet darling you worry too much _

_My child, see the sadness in your eyes _

_You are not alone in life _

_Although you might think that you are__**"**_

**(**Querida, você se preocupa demais

Minha criança, vejo tristeza nos seus olhos

Você não está sozinha na vida

Embora você pense que está**)**

E também pela primeira vez uma lágrima, solitária e tímida, escorreu pela face daquele shinobi.

Um raio de luz mais forte iluminou a pequena mesa onde tinham tomado café da manhã tantas vezes. Havia uma folha dobrada ali. O primeiro impulso dele foi jogar-se sobre aquele papel com toda a sua alma. Mas relutou, seguindo lentamente até a mesa. Segurou o papel entre os dedos, levantando-o até o rosto, sentindo o cheiro de cereja. Um suspiro passou por seus lábios.

Abriu a carta. Aquela letra pequena, arredondada, bem desenhada, como se fosse uma criança que tivesse se esmerado ao máximo para agradar a professora. Mas aquela era a letra de Sakura, uma mulher feita, cheia de encantos e doçura.

Começou a ler.

_**"**Itachi,_

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu para você me tratar daquela forma. Mas realmente me desculpe se eu fiz algo errado. Realmente me desculpe!_

_Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir. Desculpe, mas não consegui falar sobre isso com você ontem. Não sei quando vou voltar... Espero que você fique bem._

_Sakura. **"**_

Itachi fechou a pequena folha. Ficou um tempo com ela nas mãos, pensando naquelas palavras. Mas então largou a carta na mesa. Havia coisas importantes a fazer e ele precisava estar completamente bem e concentrado para isso.

Saiu em direção ao quarto.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**FIM**... do capítulo!! Não se preocupem, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. E aí, o que estão achando?

**Bru Loup:** Obrigada pelo elogio! ^^ Bem, sim e não são as respostas para sua pergunta. Muitas coisas vão acontecer. Decepções, segredos descobertos, mas como cada um vai reagir é difícil até para mim saber. Como eu já havia dito. Eu tinha uma idéia inicial para essa fic. Mas quanto mais eu escrevo mais idéias aparecem. É como se cada personagem tivesse adquirido vida própria e agisse de acordo com sua personalidade. Mas para saber o final é só continuar a ler.. hehe (continuando com a pressão psicológica sobre os leitores **XD**).

E isso vale para todos.. **u_ú **

Bjo bjo. **=***

***** "Nossa despedida". É a tradução do nome de uma música da banda Within Temptation. Os trechos entre aspas ao longo da fic também são dessa música. Espero que tenham gostado.


	8. A Escolha de Itachi

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ A Escolha de Itachi ~**

-**S**akura. – Kakashi a chamava.

- Sim sensei.

- Nós vamos jantar em um pequeno restaurante aqui perto. Ao que parece tem rámen lá e quando o Naruto soube ficou implorando para irmos. – Kakashi deu uma risada.

Sakura sorriu também. Aquele era Naruto. O seu tão querido amigo. Como era bom poder estar ao lado de todos eles.

-Então Sakura? Vamos?

Ela despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Não sensei. Eu prefiro ficar aqui. Não estou com fome e quero descansar um pouco. E assim fico fazendo guarda.

-Ok. Cuide-se. – Kakashi saiu andando e lendo seu livro. Estava preocupado com ela, mas resolveu não falar nada por enquanto.

"Ele é outro que não muda", pensou Sakura, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naquele momento ela estava sentada em uma pedra um pouco alta, a beira de um lago. A luz da lua batia em cheio nas águas límpidas do mesmo. Uma brisa leve fazia as folhas das árvores balançarem lentamente. Os grilos cantavam e dançavam naquele balé natural e belo.

Sakura sentia um pouco de frio, pois seus braços estavam nus. Passou uma das mãos pelo outro braço, tentando fazer com que o atrito proporcionasse um pouco de calor.

Sentiu quando um casaco leve foi jogado sobre sua cabeça.

- Toma, Feiosa.

Como ela não fez menção de voltar-se para ele, Sai sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Obrigada. – Sakura falou, enquanto vestia o casaco.

- Você devia se alimentar...

- Olha, Sai. – falou a garota, interrompendo seu colega de time - Eu sei que estou sendo um estorvo para vocês. E eu já estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho em me culpar por isso. Então não se preocupe em falar nada, ok?!

O garoto não se surpreendeu com aquela atitude, mas sim com as palavras.

- Ei, Feiosa, eu só ...

- Sai, se é para me criticar novamente, nem precisa começar.

A garota levantou-se, jogando o casaco para Sai e indo em direção a casa feita por Yamato. No meio do caminho lágrimas começaram a escorrer...

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **E**ntão já sabem sobre você?

- Sim.

- E agora...

- Como assim?

- Está mais do que na hora de fazer o seu trabalho.

- Eu não quero. Eu não vou mais fazer isso. As coisas mudaram.

O homem escondido nas sombras sorriu.

-Você tem certeza do que está falando? Você sabe que escolhas excluem.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você tem apenas duas opções. Vejamos o que você prefere. Milhões de pessoas mortas ou... apenas uma?

Itachi entendeu prontamente o que aquele homem queria dizer.

- Me dê mais algum tempo.

- Não. Você já perdeu tempo demais.

Itachi suspirou.

- Ok.

- Então?

- Eu sei exatamente o que tenho que fazer.

- Percebo que fiz a escolha certa quando decidi contar com sua ajuda. Você realmente é muito inteligente, faz as escolhas certas. – o homem riu da situação. Sabia como o outro se sentia... e era simplesmente maravilhoso poder torturá-lo ainda mais. – Espero receber boas notícias da próxima vez.

Antes que Itachi pudesse falar algo o homem sumiu.

Era Sakura ou Konoha. Itachi sabia. E qualquer caminho que escolhesse seria doloroso e cruel.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **O** que você fez com a Sakura-chan? – Naruto estava prestes a bater em Sai, que se mantinha tranqüilo desenhando em seu caderno.

- Acalme-se Naruto. – a voz de Kakashi imperou sobre o local. – Vamos voltar para Konoha. E além do mais, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. Poucas coisas foram descobertas e não adianta continuar.

- Mas sensei... – Naruto ia reclamar, mas foi interrompido por Kakashi.

- E além do mais, Sakura precisa voltar para casa. Ela não está em condições de continuar.

Kakashi e Yamato saíram logo após a conversa. Precisavam começar a fazer os relatórios que seriam entregues a Hokage.

Naruto encarava Sai, nem um pouco convencido de que ele não tinha nada a ver com o problema de Sakura. Afinal, ele ficara sozinha com ela aquela noite, e qualquer um sabia que eles não se davam bem.

- Olha Naruto, em primeiro lugar, essa sua cara não me assusta...

O comentário deixou Naruto ainda mais bravo, mas antes que ele pudesse revidar, Sai continuou:

- Em segundo lugar, eu não fiz nada. Admito que conversei com ela aquela noite, mas foi apenas por alguns minutos. Do nada ela saiu chorando. E o resto você sabe.

- Mas então o que você disse para ela?

- Apenas o que sempre falo. Mas quem deveria falar com ela é você. Ela não parece nada bem e seria muito mais útil se você ficasse lá com ela do que aqui me encarando. – Sai falava tudo isso sem ao menos olhar para Naruto.

O loiro, por conseguinte, concordou mentalmente com Sai. E sem esperar mais, saiu porta afora indo falar com a amiga.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**I**tachi conseguiu voltar sem ser visto para o apartamento de Sakura. A não ser pelo encontro com aquele homem não havia saído dali. E nem pretendia. Não precisava de mais nada. E não tinha vontade de ver ninguém. Apenas ela. Mas já era tarde... Escolhas foram feitas. E escolhas excluem.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **E**i, Sakura-chan. O que você tem? – Naruto parecia uma criança preocupada falando daquele jeito com a amiga. Pela primeira vez ela o ouvia falar baixo daquele jeito.

- Não é nada, Naruto. Apenas um pouco de febre. Acho que peguei um resfriado. – ela sorriu. Era bom ter um amigo por perto naquele momento.

Sakura estava deitada em um futon, perto a parede. A janela do quarto estava parcialmente fechada, deixando assim que apenas poucos raios de luz entrassem no quarto que estava em semi-escuridão. Os raios de luz batiam na parede do outro lado do quarto, que era parcamente mobiliado.

- O Kakashi-sensei disse que vamos voltar para Konoha. Isso não é legal Sakura-chan?! Assim o Itachi-san vai poder cuidar de você. – Naruto falava isso sorrindo muito, tentando alegrar a amiga. – Aposto que isso tudo é saudade dele. – Naruto riu baixo.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura ao ouvir o nome dele. Naruto parou de sorrir nesse exato momento.

- Por que você ta chorando Sakura-chan? Eu falei alguma coisa muito errada? - o loiro parecia confuso.

- Não, Naruto – a garota se esforçava ao máximo para sorrir. – Deve ser só saudade mesmo.

Naruto continuava falando, mas Sakura já não ouvia mais nada. A imagem do Uchiha invadiu sua mente e recusava-se a sair. Naruto falou exatamente a coisa certa: Saudade. Mas ele errou o alvo. Não era uma simples saudade por estar longe. Não. Era muito mais que isso. Era a falta que sentia de dias anteriores, que agora pareciam distantes demais. Inalcançáveis quase.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**C**omo Sakura havia melhorado um pouco, resolvera partir na manhã seguinte. No crepúsculo do fim do dia chegaram aos portões de Konoha. Por mais que Naruto se esforçasse para que a amiga o deixasse acompanhá-la até em casa, ela não aceitou. Disse que estava tudo bem e que conhecia muito bem o caminho. Separam-se então. Yamato e Kakashi foram direto para o gabinete da Hokage, e os outros foram para suas respectivas casas. Naruto e Sai seguiam juntos, cada um como sempre. Sai mais reservado; Naruto, hiperativo e cabeça oca. Sakura sorriu ao ver aquelas pessoas tão importantes partirem. Parecia que era para sempre. Uma lágrima apontou, mas a garota secou-a antes que pudesse cair. Tinha que ir para casa.

Voltou-se para o lado do sol poente. Ele brilhava ainda. Começou a caminhar lentamente, mas logo chegou em casa. Ainda ficou um tempo parada em frente ao prédio, olhando para a janela do terceiro andar, a janela da sua sala. Estava aberta, mas não havia luz. Ele estaria lá? Sakura não conseguia saber se gostaria de encontrá-lo ou não. Estava dividida e isso a entristecia ainda mais. Queria vê-lo, mas ver aquele Itachi de antes. Queria poder entrar por aquela porta e vê-lo fazendo panquecas como da primeira vez. Uma lágrima escorreu ao lembra-se. Mas ela sabia que isso era apenas passado, e o passado jamais volta.

- Sakura...

Aquela voz. O coração começou a bater forte, mas ela não teve coragem de encará-lo. Sabia que ele estava ali, há poucos metros. Conseguia sentir o cheiro e se apenas se esforçasse um pouco poderia até saber como ele estava, vê-lo mentalmente. Mas uma coisa ela não conseguia: mover-se. Apenas virar a direção dos pés e olhar aqueles olhos. Aquela noite sem fim daqueles olhos.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela continuava em silêncio, a cabeça baixa. Lentamente foi se virando, até que parou de frente para ele. Continuava olhando para baixo, e o máximo que se permitia ver eram os pés dele.

- Por favor, venha comigo.

Ele começou a andar. Ela esperou um tempo ainda, como se ainda estivesse tentando entender o que ele disse, mas logo o seguiu, mantendo distância.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Ambos assim. Chegaram ao campo de treinamento que tanto trazia lembranças para Sakura. Era ali que ela havia passado os melhores anos de sua vida, com o time 7. Suspirou ao lembrar-se de tudo aquilo. Os lábios levantaram-se, mas aquilo não era o que se podia chamar de um sorriso. Os olhos vagavam pelo local. Ousou levantar a cabeça e olhar para o topo das árvores. O céu que começava a escurecer. Os pássaros voando. O pequeno rio ao longe. Tudo continuava igual.

Sem perceber voltava-se para onde Itachi estava. Seus olhos encontraram os dele. Enrubesceu. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo. Mas ela impediu-se de chorar.

"Chega Sakura. Você nunca mais irá derramar uma lágrima por alguém!"

- O que você quer? – a voz saiu mais dura do que ela supunha conseguir

Aquilo feriu ainda mais Itachi. Mais fundo... mais doloroso.

- Eu encontrei o seu bilhete. Falando sobre a missão. – não, não era isso que ele queria falar.

"Não, ele não pode ter me chamado aqui para falar sobre isso", Sakura pensou incrédula. Mas decidiu não mudar a direção do assunto.

-Sim. Não tivemos tempo de conversar. Era uma missão importante, precisei sair na manhã seguinte. Como você não chegava, achei melhor deixar um bilhete. Caso você pensasse que eu havia tentado me atar, aquilo seria a prova de que não era verdade. – Sakura soltou um riso que mais parecia um esgar. Conteu com todas as suas forças um soluço. Não, ela não iria chorar.

- O Kakashi havia me dito sobre a missão.

- Então ele deve ter dito que era sobre shinobis estranhos que rondam Konoha. Ou até mesmo que ousam entrar na vila. – Sakura falou ironicamente, colocando muita ênfase no fato de ser o caso de Itachi.

Aquilo não passou despercebido por ele, mas achou que merecia. Mas ele não sabia o motivo da missão. Aquilo o surpreendeu um pouco. Obviamente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, descobririam tudo. Aquele homem estava certo, o tempo estava contra ele.

- Sakura, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

A garota que estava perdida em pensamentos teve um sobressalto. Encarou novamente Itachi.

- Eu não sou o que você pensa.

- Como assim?

- Eu...

- Uchiha Itachi. – uma voz foi ouvida e logo após um esquadrão AMBU apareceu logo atrás de Itachi. – Acompanhe-nos até o gabinete da Hokage.

Sakura surpreendeu-se, mas Itachi não.

"Eles são rápidos", foi apenas o que ele pensou.

- Espera, como assim. O que a shishou quer com ele? Vocês não podem levá-lo assim. – Sakura falou, aproximando-se do grupo.

- Desculpe- nos Sakura-san, mas são ordens da Hokage.

O grupo desapareceu juntamente com Itachi sem falar mais nada.

Sakura ficou atônita. Nada estava fazendo sentido. Itachi. Tsunade. A missão. O que era tudo aquilo?

Foi pensando nessas coisas que ela se encontrou pelas ruas de Konoha, indo em direção ao gabinete de Tsunade. Como sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto em menos de duas semanas. Nada mais fazia sentido. Ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Sakura-chan. – Naruto gritava, enquanto vinha correndo em direção a amiga.

- Desculpa, Naruto. Mas agora eu tenho coisas importantes para resolver.

Quando ela foi recomeçar a caminhar Naruto segurou-a.

- Aposto como você esta indo falar com a Tsunade-oba-san.

Sakura estremeceu.

- Como você sabe?

- Ela me pediu para falar com você. – Naruto não parecia nada feliz. Com certeza era algo muito sério. E com certeza Itachi estava no meio de tudo isso.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**Nyaa.** Mais um capítulo terminado. Ai, ai, ai... O que será que vai acontecer agora? Quem fim levará o relacionamento de Sakura e Itachi? O que acontecerá com ambos? **='/**

Bem, só lendo o próximo capítulo para saber... **ù_ú **

Bjo bjo. **=***


	9. A Escolha de Sakura

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ A Escolha de Sakura ~**

**N**aruto parecia não saber como começar. Estavam no apartamento de Sakura, haviam chegado já há alguns minutos, a garota fez chá para ambos. Estavam na sala conversando sobre coisas normais do dia-a-dia. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar sobre o assunto que os unira ali.

- Bem, Sakura... – Naruto começou a falar com certa dificuldade. Largou a chávena sobre a mesa. – Tem uma porção de coisas que tenho que te contar.

- Tem a ver com o Itachi, não é? – Sakura falou largando também sua chávena sobre a mesa.

- Tem sim. E tem a ver com a nossa missão também.

- Como assim com a missão? Como pode ter algo em comum? – dessa vez a kunoichi foi pega de surpresa.

- Acalme-se Sakura.

Ela notou que havia se alterado, estava com o corpo encostado à mesa e fulminava Naruto com os olhos.

- Desculpe-me. – voltou a encostar-se a cadeira, fechando os olhos. – Conte Naruto. Tudo. Não omita nenhum detalhe.

- A nossa missão era procurar informações sobre ninjas que rondavam Konoha...

- Ou que estavam aqui. Eu sei Naruto. Eu estava junto – Sakura sorriu.

- É. Então, o Itachi é um shinobi de elite.

Nesse momento Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Como vocês souberam disso?

- Viram vocês treinando. A oba-san ficou muito brava por você não ter contado.

- Que a Tsunade sabia sim, mas e vocês... Quem mais sabe disso?

- O Kakashi- sensei, o Yamato-sensei, eu e oSai.

- E quem contou isso tudo. Quem nos viu Naruto? – Sakura estava ficando alterada novamente.

- Foi o Sai.

- Aquele maldito! Ele não tinha o direito. – as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

-Sakura-chan. Ele fez a obrigação dele. A sua obrigação!

Aquilo foi um choque para Sakura. Era verdade. Era obrigação dela. Mas ela jamais imaginaria que tudo aquilo poderia acontecer.

- Desculpa Naruto... eu...

- Eu entendo Sakura. Você não precisa se desculpar. – Naruto parecia desconfortável com toda aquela situação. Nunca vira a amiga daquela forma. Isso o machucava também.

- Continue Naruto. Por favor... – a voz dela quase sumia.

- Então, a oba-sama, quando descobriu isso, resolveu investigar sobre ele. Descobriu algumas coisas, mas nada que fosse preocupante. Mas mesmo assim ela sentia que algo estava muito errado. "Por que um ninja de elite ia, de uma hora para outra, querer viver uma vida pacata?", foi o que ela disse...

- Porque ele me amava – Sakura gritou como se fosse a própria Tsunade que estivesse a sua frente.

- Sakura-chan, ele pode apenas ter te usado para entrar na vila.

"Não, não. Isso não é verdade. Ele não é assim. Ele jamais faria isso.", Sakura pensava, tentando ao máximo não acreditar naquilo. Mas dúvidas começaram a surgir. Como ele havia se aproximado dela, do nada. A forma como ele insistia em se aproximar dela, e depois os dois ficaram juntos. Tudo, tudo indicava que ele apenas queria usá-la. Tudo era mentira.

Sakura nunca se sentiu tão baixa. Odiava mais a si mesma do que a ele. "Como eu pude ser tão burra? Como eu me deixei levar dessa forma? Não...", as lágrimas escorriam livremente e os olhos ficavam rubros, contrastando com o verde tão puro.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer para confortá-la. Resolveu que o melhor seria contar tudo de uma vez.

- Então a oba-san nos mandou para a missão para que ele ficasse sozinho em Konoha, para que você não estivesse por perto. Assim ele ficaria livre. Ela mandou que os AMBUS o seguissem. Ele saiu da vila uma noite... para se encontrar com outro ninja.

- E depois?

- A Tsunade-oba-san começou a averiguar quem era esse outro shinobi e descobriu sobre uma organização. E Itachi trabalhava para essa organização. Depois disso as coisas começaram a surgir, uma após a outra. Itachi estava em Konoha para conseguir informações. Em breve nos atacariam.

Sakura estava com o corpo dobrado sobre os joelhos, os olhos vidrados negando-se a aceitar aquilo. De súbito levantou-se, correndo em direção a porta.

- Eu preciso falar com a shishou. Isso não é verdade. Eu sei que não é. Não faz sentido. - as frases eram entrecortadas por soluços altos e lágrimas.

Naruto segurou-a antes que chegasse a porta.

- Sakura-chan. Infelizmente os fatos comprovam.

Os músculos de Sakura amoleceram e ela caiu no chão. Naruto pegou-a no colo levando-a até o sofá e sentando-a.

- Tem mais uma coisa Sakura-chan.

Sakura secava as lágrimas com cm uma das mãos, como uma criança, sem o mínimo cuidado.

- O que é?

- Nós temos uma nova missão. Ir atrás desse homem para quem Itachi repassava as informações.

Sakura parecia um pouco confusa.

- Mas quando nós vamos?

- O mais tardar amanhã no início da manhã.

- Mas por que assim tão rápido?

- Nós não podemos perder tempo. Mas agora não se preocupe. Descanse.

- Mas e o Itachi? Eu...

- Você precisa descansar agora. Amanhã nós falamos sobre isso.

Por mais que Sakura quisesse fazer algo ela sabia que seria difícil. E ela estava tão cansada. Não havia dormido, não havia comido. O sono chegava e ela sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Acabou adormecendo no sofá da sala.

Naruto ainda ficou um tempo ali, velando a amiga. Fora bom Tsunade ter dado aquele calmante para ele. Sakura realmente estava muito nervosa, precisava se acalmar e descansar. E se ela tentasse ver Itachi agora seria um problema. Seria o melhor ir para aquela missão o quanto antes. Era apenas esperar Kakashi e Yamato, que estavam com Tsunade e Ibiki, interrogando Itachi.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

- **A**o que parece ele realmente não disse nada. Mas mesmo assim o melhor é mantê-lo preso. E principalmente, manter Sakura longe. – Tsunade falava a Kakashi.

- Mas Hokage. Você já pensou na hipótese de ela realmente gostar dele. A saúde dela ficou muito debilitada nessa última missão justamente pelo afastamento deles.

- Eu sei Kakashi. Não pense que sou insensível o suficiente para não ter me preocupado com isso. Mas, infelizmente, ele é perigoso para a vila e para ela. Ela vai ter que concordar com isso, mesmo não gostando.

- Hai. Partiremos em missão amanhã pela manhã.

- Ok. Pode ir agora.

Kakashi desapareceu naquele mesmo instante.

Tsunade continuou e sua sala, olhando a noite pelas janelas. Sakura tinha que escolher justamente ele? Tsunade sabia muito bem o que era perder alguém que se ama muito. Era doloroso. Era uma ferida que nunca cicatrizava. Mas Sakura teria que aprender a conviver com isso.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

- **K**akashi-sensei.

Ele sabia que ela o procuraria.

-Yo Sakura? Como vai? Sentindo-se melhor?

- Um pouco, obrigada por perguntar. – Sakura forçava um sorriso. – Kakashi-sensei, eu posso te pedir uma coisa.

Kakashi, sem desviar os olhos de seu livro, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Como está o Itachi?

Kakashi desviou os olhos de seu livro e fechou-o. Encarou Sakura.

- Eu sabia que você me perguntaria isso. Mas eu não posso falar, você sabe.

- Hai. – Sakura baixou a cabeça. Sentia-se um lixo por agir daquela maneira, mas ela não podia ignorar seu coração.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – Kakashi começou a andar em direção a onde os outros estavam.

- E se eu não for nessa missão? E se eu for vê-lo? E se eu tentar falar com a shishou?...

Kakashi interrompeu-a, voltando a encará-la.

- É uma escolha sua Sakura. Ninguém pode trilhar o seu caminho.

Sakura queria que ele lhe desse uma resposta, mas ao ouvir aquilo percebeu que tudo dependia dela mesma, das escolhas dela.

Todos começaram a andar, já saindo pelos portões de Konoha. Sakura continuava ali, parada.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Eu sei Naruto, deixe-a pensar um pouco. Tudo que poderíamos fazer já foi feito. Agora só depende dela.

Naruto apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ei, vocês não vão me esperar?

Todos se viraram para trás, surpresos, encontrando uma garota sorrindo e passando em frente a eles. Sem encará-los foi andando e falando.

- É muito feio deixar uma dama para trás.

- Dama. Você feiosa?

Sakura virou-se para trás quase batendo em Sai. Teria conseguido se Yamato não a tivesse segurado.

- Yo, voltamos à velha rotina.

Todos riram e voltaram a andar.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**T**adaima!! **\o/**

Desculpem pelo capítulo curtinho, mas eu queria fazer um pouco de suspense em relação aos próximos acontecimentos.

Espero que estejam gostando do desenrolar da estória. E mandem reviews, por favor. Mesmo se for para reclamar. Se não fica parecendo que a fic ta muito ruim. **ç.ç**

Bem, é isso.

Beijo beijo **=***

Ah, e eu tinha esquecido.

Feliz Ano Novo para vocês. Está um pouquinho atrasado, mas acho que ainda vale, né?!

Tudo de muito, mas muito bom mesmo para vocês nesse ano que se inicia e também em todos os outros. **=D**


	10. King of Pain

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ King of Pain* ~ **

- **S**akura. Sakura. – Itachi sussurrava. Estava tendo um pesadelo. – SAKURA! – gritou dessa vez, acordando ao ouvir a própria voz. Estava suado e com certa falta de ar.

Levantou-se do futon onde estava deitado. A luz do luar batia direto em sua janela. Fazendo com que a luz branca escoasse por todo o pequeno aposento que se tornara uma cela para ele. Estava no prédio central da vila, no mesmo onde ficava o gabinete da Hokage. Mas ele estava em uma sala nos andares inferiores.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Ela devia estar confusa. Com certeza nesse momento já deveriam ter-lhe contado tudo. Queria ter tido tempo de explicar para ela algumas coisas... Mas não teve. Mas Itachi tentava desesperadamente acreditar que era melhor assim. Era melhor que ela o odiasse e com o tempo se esquecesse dele.

"Foi o maior erro da minha vida encontrá-la. Se não a conhecesse a vida dela seria bem diferente e agora ela estaria feliz".

A porta se abriu fazendo as dobradiças rangerem.

- Konban wa Uchiha Itachi. – Tsunade disse friamente, adentrando o quarto e após isso fechando a porta novamente.

- Não irá trancá-la? – questionou Itachi, sem ao menos se voltar para sua interlocutora.

- Não é necessário. Um esquadrão AMBU inteiro está aí fora. E você não passaria por mim sem pelo menos alguns ferimentos graves.

Itachi sorriu, era mesmo muita pretensão.

- Eu já fui devidamente interrogado pelos melhores shinobis dessa área, mas ao que parece ainda existem questões pendentes. – dessa vez voltou-se para Tsunade, seguindo em direção ao futon, onde se sentou encostado a parede.

Tsunade seguiu para onde ele estava anteriormente, sentando-se no beiral da janela.

- Não vim aqui para lhe interrogar.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Itachi preferia manter a forma irônica ao falar. Ele precisava ser visto como um traidor agora. Tornar-se-ia muito mais difícil se tentassem de alguma forma ajudá-lo.

- A Sakura gosta muito de você.

Itachi surpreendeu-se com o rumo da conversa, mas não disse nada.

- Sabe, para ela está sendo muito difícil aceitar...

- Em algum momento ela perceberá a verdade e então deixará de sofrer.

- A verdade não elimina a dor e muito menos a solidão.

- Se é para falar sobre isso que veio pode seguir o mesmo caminho da entrada.

Tsunade dirigiu-se a porta pronta para sair, mas antes que fechasse-a encarou Itachi.

- Eu apenas queria que você pensasse sobre isso e remoesse até a morte o mal que você fez a ela. – após falar isso, fechou a porta fazendo questão de batê-la.

- Não se preocupe. Eu irei me culpar até o fim. – falou num sussurro.

Tsunade, no corredor indo em direção a sua sala estava perdida em pensamentos: "Ele a ama!". Ela começou a se questionar se foi realmente certo mandar Sakura para aquela missão.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"_**H**__á um rei em um trono com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas_

_Há um homem cego procurando por uma sombra de dúvida_

_Há um homem rico dormindo em uma cama dourada_

_Há um esqueleto sufocado por uma casca de pão_

_Há uma raposa vermelha dilacerada pela matilha de um caçador_

_Há uma gaivota de asas pretas com as costas quebradas_

_Há uma pequena mancha preta no sol hoje_

_É a mesma coisa que ontem_

_Eu estive aqui antes dentro da tempestade_

_Com o mundo girando círculos em volta do meu cérebro_

_**Eu acho que estou sempre desejando que você dê fim a esse**_

_**reinado**_

_**Mas é o meu destino ser o rei da dor"**_

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite Itachi recebeu outra visita inesperada.

- Ora, ora. Você foi pego pela primeira vez. Ou será que se deixou prender?

Itachi não respondia. Continuava sentado no futon, de costas para a parede, com os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo.

- Vamos lá Itachi. Eu sei que você me ouve. – o homem estava sentado no beiral da janela, observava a lua, com sua luz intensa, mas que era cheia de sobras em sua superfície, exatamente como as pessoas. – Eu tenho uma proposta.

- Que não me interessa.

- Eu te liberto. Você cumpre uma missão fácil e que não tem nada a ver com essas últimas para as quais foi incumbido. E então você nunca mais ouve falar de mim. O que me diz?

Itachi continuou em silêncio, mas como aquele homem também não falava, ele acabou respondendo.

- É pouco.

- Ora, o que mais você quer?

- Deixe Konoha em paz!

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Por essa sua missão que eu tenho que cumprir.

O homem a janela pareceu pensativo.

- Hm, aceito.

- E qual é a missão?

- Mate uma pessoa. Perto da Vila do Som.

E assim continuou o homem, dando as coordenadas e as características da pessoa. Itachi ouvia atento. Não tinha nada a perder. Se morresse ou vivesse não faria mais diferença. Apenas precisava salva Konoha, salvar Sakura. O resto não fazia a mínima diferença.

"Ela deve estar em casa agora... dormindo. Sakura... você está sonhando?"

- Daqui a dois dias então.

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

- **I**tachi...

Qualquer ouvinte atento ouviria aquele sussurro em meio à noite. Mas Sakura estava sozinha naquele quarto, na casa que Yamato havia feito. A garota de cabelos róseos abriu os olhos e a luz da lua bateu diretamente neles, fazendo-a piscar por alguns instantes até se acostumar com aquilo.

Havia sonhado com ele, novamente.

"Quando isso vai acabar?".

Apertou um dos punhos na testa. Não conseguia mais dormir, o sono simplesmente desapareceu. Levantou-se e foi em direção a janela. Apoio as mão ali e ficou a observar a paisagem, as árvores... O dia em algumas horas nasceria e ela sairia para mais uma missão exaustiva que não estava tendo sucesso. Ao que parecia aquele homem não estava em lugar algum e ninguém o conhecia. Todos estavam cansados de procurar, mas não poderiam desistir tão facilmente. Konoha poderia sofrer um ataque se dessem apenas um passo em falso. Era necessário ter cautela naquele momento.

"Não, eu não posso fraquejar!"

Sakura tentava a todo o momento motivar a si mesma e aos outros. No início estava indo bem, mas as coisas estavam se tornando difíceis agora. Dois dias já haviam se passado. E era justamente o fato de não encontrarem nenhuma pista que os intrigava. Era impossível que não houvesse nenhum erro, por mais bem arquitetado que um plano seja sempre há uma falha. E mesmo que fosse mínima eles iriam a achar...

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Sakura foi designada para rastrear a parte norte da Aldeia do Som. Kakashi passou todas as regras da missão daquele dia. Obviamente seria mais difícil do que antes. Aquela era vila que não era conhecida por sua hospitalidade e também era necessário não chamar atenção.

- Hai sensei. – todos responderam em uníssono.

- Então vamos. – Kakashi disse, terminando assim suas explicações.

Sakura começou a correr sobre os galhos das árvores o mais rápido que pode. Aquela região da vila ao que parecia não era muito habitada, mas ela precisava manter o mesmo cuidado das outras missões. Qualquer coisa poderia ser uma pista.

Um zunido foi ouvido ao longe, mas o som se tornava mais alto agora. Sakura sentiu uma dormência na perna. Parou sobre um dos galhos, segurando-se com uma das mãos no tronco da árvore. Ao olhar para parte da perna que latejava de dor agora teve um enorme sobressalto, uma shuriken pequena estava cravada ali. Retirou-a com cuidado, mas quando foi abaixar-se para tentar curar com seu chakra aquele ferimento, ouviu uma voz metálica falar:

- Eu não perderia meu tempo com isso se estivesse no seu lugar. Que espécie de shinobi você é para baixar a guarda tão facilmente?!

Por mais estranho que parecesse Sakura sabia que conhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. E nem teve tempo para pensar, uma chuva de kunais estava caindo na direção dela. Mal teve tempo para pular para outra árvore e outro ataque já estava pronto contra ela. Pulou novamente para outra árvore, mas quando o pé de sua perna machucada encostou-se ao solo sentiu uma dor que percorreu todo o seu corpo.

- Kuso! – um gemido de dor pode ser ouvido.

A garota acabou desequilibrando-se e caindo ao solo. Um baque surdo pode ser ouvido quando seu corpo bateu de encontro às raízes daquela árvore.

- Não será tão difícil me desfazer de um shinobi tão ruim. – uma risada de escárnio pode ser ouvida após essas palavras.

Sakura sobressaltou-se ao olhar para o lado enquanto se levantada com muito esforço. O ninja que a atacava estava ali, há alguns metros. Era sua vez agora.

- Se você pensa que eu vou desistir facilmente, está muito enganado. – um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Sakura, que concentrou todo seu chakra em um de seus punhos e em seus pés, movendo-se de forma muito rápida em direção a seu inimigo.

Ele sentiu um chakra muito intenso que se aproximava. Mas algo que ocorrera antes disso, fez com que ele mantivesse no mesmo lugar, petrificado.

Por um milésimo de segundos antes que Sakura o acertasse uma voz melodiosa pode ser ouvida, totalmente diferente da voz metálica usada anteriormente.

- Sakura...

O soco atingiu-o em cheio, mas não exatamente no lugar que Sakura havia mirado anteriormente. Aquele voz havia a feito perder o foco.

"Itachi...? Não pode ser... não"

O corpo do Uchiha colidiu em cheio com uma das árvores, fazendo com o tronco desta fosse quebrado e caísse para o lado contrário e ele caísse ao solo.

Sakura estava parada, sem acreditar. Ele permanecia deitado. Após alguns segundos em que Sakura tentava colocar em ordem seus pensamentos em ordem, começou a correr em direção a ele. Porém, antes que conseguisse chegar até ele, ouviu-se um barulho e o corpo se desfez em fumaça. A garota estava atônita.

- Você realmente se preocupou que tivesse me acertado. Não seja estúpida! – aquela voz metálica novamente.

Aquilo fez Sakura estremecer.

"Não, não é ele. Ele não é assim."

- E agora, qual seu plano? – ele continuava falando, tentando ao máximo irritá-la.

- Você não é o Itachi! – falou Sakura, ainda sem encará-lo.

Uma risada foi ouvida.

- Então quem eu sou? – ele falou com escárnio.

- Eu não sei. Mas você não é aquele homem que eu conheci. – respondeu a kunoichi, agora se voltando para ele, que estava em de pé em um galho de uma árvore alta. – O homem que eu conheci e por quem eu me apaixonei não tinha essa voz, não tinha esses olhos frios. Ele era calmo e acreditava em algo chamado paz. Ele não gostava de lutas e a única que vez que o vi derramar uma gota de sangue foi quando cortou o próprio dedo fazendo o jantar. Mesmo quando lutávamos... Ele era doce. – uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Sakura, solitária e franzina, quase imperceptível. Mas não aos olhos daquele shinobi.

De todas as respostas que ele havia imaginado aquela era a única que ele não esperava. Ele imaginou que Sakura o trataria com raiva.

Inicialmente ele não sabia que ela era sua inimiga. Que era ela quem ele deveria matar. Quando percebeu quem era, ele nem chegou a pensar nessa hipótese. Mas de alguma forma ele queria fazer com que ela o odiasse. Mas com aquelas palavras ela estava tornando as coisas difíceis para ele.

Itachi pulou do galho da árvore, parando a poucos metros de Sakura, encarando-a.

- Sakura...

Ele parecia confuso e não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Levantou um dos pés fazendo menção de se aproximar, mas antes que pudesse a kunoichi disse:

- Haruno. – fechou os olhos ao falar, com a foz cheia de raiva – Haruno Sakura, para você. A partir de agora... é assim que você me conhece.

Itachi parou no mesmo lugar. Lembrou-se de seus primeiros pensamentos sobre Sakura. Como ela mudava de humor rápido. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Antes que pudesse falar algo sentiu o chakra dela aumentar.

Sakura correu em direção a ele, novamente tentando acertá-lo com um soco. Mas ele era rápido, ela lembrou-se. Com facilidade Itachi desviou-se, parando um pouco longe de Sakura. E ficou lá, sem nenhum movimento.

Sakura o atacava e Itachi desviava, sem nenhuma tentativa de contra-ataque.

- Seu miserável! – bradou ela com raiva – Faça alguma coisa. Por que você não ataca?

- Porque eu jamais te machucarei novamente. De nenhuma forma.

- Que pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

Sakura preparou-se para uma emboscada. Dessa vez ele não tinha como fugir. Colocou todo seu chakra restante em seu pulso e mirou diretamente no peito dele, bem próximo ao coração.

"Por que ele não se move?", pensou, enquanto se aproximava.

Quando chegou bem perto, quase alcançando seu objetivo, sentiu que seguravam seu pulso. Perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo para frente, nos braços de Itachi. Seu corpo estava dobrado sobre o braço dele. Ela estava ofegante. Com a outra mão ele tirou as mechas de cabelo, aquele que ele tanto amava, e colocou atrás da orelha dela, após isso deixando seus lábios bem próximos e sussurrando.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou mais aparecer na sua vida. Konoha está a salvo também.

Sakura segurou-se no braço dele tomando impulso e indo para trás.

- Fique longe de mim! – gritou. Aquela aproximação tinha deixado-a mais confusa ainda. Por mais que quisesse odiá-lo, seu coração ainda batia mais forte a cada aproximação, a cada toque, a cada sussurro.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Haruno Sakura. – por mais que lhe doesse fez questão de colocar ênfase no nome daquela que amava. Olhou-a mais uma vez, como que para guardar os traços tão delicados... e então sumiu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura ainda ficou lá por um tempo. Atônita. Tentando entender tudo que havia acontecido.

"Ele foi embora", pensou. Isso era bom. Konoha estava a salvo. Mas por que estava sentindo um vazio tão grande em seu peito? Como se um vento frio de inverno estivesse passando por dentro de seu próprio corpo. "Eu só perdi um amor. Um amor falso e interesseiro."

Olhou para o céu e mais uma lágrima furtiva escorreu.

- Adeus... Itachi.

Tomou impulso e subiu até um dos galhos da árvore a sua frente. Ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**Ooooiinn.** E agora? Será que eles irão se encontrar novamente? Será que a Sakura conseguirá esquecer o Itachi? E para onde ele vai agora?

Bem. Quem sabe o próximo capítulo possa responder... ou apenas tornar as coisas mais incompreensíveis ainda. **=/**

Bjo bjo.

**=***

*****Esse é o nome de uma música da banda The Police. Mas a Alanis Morisetti fez uma versão para o acústico dela que ficou bem legal. O trecho no meio da fic também é dessa música.


	11. Voltando ao início

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ Voltando ao início ~**

**U**m mês havia se passado. Não encontraram nada sobre aquele homem. A missão havia sido um fracasso... novamente. Porém Konoha ao que parecia estava realmente a salvo. A promessa de Itachi estava sendo cumprida.

"Ao mesmo dessa vez ele foi sincero", pensou Sakura.

Estava chegando em casa naquele momento, depois de mais um dia cansativo no hospital. Todos os dias desde a volta da missão, ela parava em frente ao prédio e ficava observando sua janela. Sempre esperava que algo estivesse diferente do que havia deixado. Qualquer coisa. Mas nunca estava... Até aquela noite.

Sakura estava tão cansada que acabou esquecendo-se de sua rotina. Entrou direto no prédio, bocejando e desejando com todas as suas forças poder cair em sua cama e dormir por longas horas. Naquele dia havia feito duas cirurgias e inúmeras recuperações de ferimentos. Seu chakra estava esgotado. Ela estava esgotada.

Abriu a porta do apartamento. Entrou. Jogou a bolsa no chão ao lado da porta. Naquele momento nada mais importava a não ser sua cama. Ou melhor, seu corpo jogado em sua cama.

- Dormir, dormir. – cantarolou enquanto fechava a porta.

Encostou a testa na porta, fechando os olhos. Suspirou e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Sakura percebeu com estranheza que uma brisa fria invadia seu apartamento. Voltou-se lentamente para a janela. Era isso. Estava aberta. Escancarada, para ser mais exata. O vento noturno invadia o apartamento deixando uma brisa leve e fria pairando em todos os cantos. As cortinas leves balançavam. Mas Sakura não havia deixado a janela aberta quando saiu. Na verdade ela nunca deixava. Mas naquele exato momento não era nisso que Sakura pensava. Ela nem conseguia pensar, porque o que ela via deixou-a perplexa a ponto de não conseguir ao menos se mexer. Foi com muito esforço que conseguiu ordenar as palavras que jogou em direção a pessoa a sua frente:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela começou a andar em direção a ele. – Você não tem o direito de estar aqui. – ela levantou a mão, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo ele segurou seu pulso.

Ela se calou. Ele também permanecia em silêncio. Os olhos se encontraram. Os deles pareciam tristes, vazios. Ele fechou os olhos e pela primeira vez Sakura ouviu-o suspirar de cansaço. Ele abaixou o braço dela, mas seus dedos continuaram enlaçando o pulso. Itachi abaixou-se encostando as frontes de ambos.

- Desculpa, mas... eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso de você. – Itachi sussurrava. – Você pode me odiar depois. Você pode me odiar agora. Mas não me mande embora.

Sakura não sabia que forças a impeliam a fazer aquilo, mas o abraçou. Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, abraçou a cintura. Sakura fez Itachi sentar no sofá. Passou de leve os dedos sobre o rosto dele, foi quando percebeu que ele estava com febre.

- Você está bem? – a voz saiu mais preocupada do que ela gostaria.

- Aham. – ele continuava se recusando a falar, mas seus gestos eram doces e cuidadosos, quase imperceptíveis. Continuava de olhos fechados.

- Eu vou fazer um chá. – Sakura fez menção de levantar-se, mas Itachi a impediu.

Os olhos dele agora estavam abertos e possuíam um brilho diferente de todas as outras vezes. Sakura pode ver um sorriso carinhoso surgindo nos lábios dele.

- Não... Só fique aqui comigo... Por favor.

Sakura sentou-se novamente, um pouco constrangida. Itachi estava com a cabeça escorada no sofá e os olhos fechados. Sakura encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele sorriu. Com um único movimento deitou-se no sofá fazendo com que Sakura ficasse deitada ao lado dele, de lado, com um dos braços sobre o corpo dele. No primeiro instante a kunoichi pensou em resistir, mas aquela sensação era tão boa e ela estava tão cansada. As pálpebras começaram a pesar, lembrou-se do dia cansativo que teve. Acabou por dormir abraçada a Itachi.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**N**o dia seguinte, antes de levantar Sakura ficou ainda de olhos fechados lembrando-se do sonho estranho que tivera na noite anterior. Estava tão cansada que acabou sonhando com coisas impossíveis.

"Imagina. Itachi aqui em casa. Jamais". Abriu os olhos bocejando e se remexendo um pouco. Sentiu que se movimentar em sua cama estava sendo difícil. Abriu os olhos totalmente e se espantou com a imagem que viu.

"Não pode ser!"

Levantou-se com um pulo, saindo de cima do sofá como um gato arisco. Itachi acordou nesse momento e viu uma Sakura assustada, do outro lado da sala. Não entendia aos certo o que estava acontecendo e demonstrou essa confusão em sua face.

"Por que ele está me olhando assim? Não é o Itachi. Ele não tem esse olhar...ahm... cativante, meigo, carinhoso. Aaah Sakura, não caia nessa.". Sakura perdia em pensamentos enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente.

"Ela sempre faz essas caras estranhas enquanto pensa. É engraçado", Itachi começou a rir.

Foi quando a garota lembrou-se de tudo, não havia sido um sonho.

-Kuso! – ela disse, escorregando o corpo até sentar-se no chão.

O Uchiha abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi impedido por um barulho muito alto, como se algo estivesse se quebrando. Ambos olharam para janela ao mesmo tempo. Uma nuvem de poeira se levantava ao longe.

- É ele. – Itachi disse.

- Ele quem? – Sakura falava enquanto aproximava-se da janela

- O homem que comandava as minhas missões.

Sakura voltou-se para Itachi.

- E por que ele está aqui? – ela parecia aflita

- Porque eu não matei você. – Itachi naquele momento estava ao lado dela na janela, olhando para fora.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Me matar...?

- Era minha missão para salvar Konoha. Como eu não havia cumprido nenhuma outra. Eu não sabia que era você.

As palavras de dele ressoavam em sua mente:

"Não cumpri nenhuma outra". "Eu não sabia que era você".

Ela sorriu. Olhando para o shinobi ao seu lado apenas conseguiu falar aquilo que tanto esperara para dizer a ele.

- Itachi.

Ele encarou-a confuso por vê-la sorrindo após o que havia contado.

- Eu te amo.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

- Você deveria me odiar. Eu acabei com a sua vida.

- Não. Você é a minha estrela cadente*****! – a garota sorria abertamente agora.

Aproximaram-se no intuito de beijarem-se, mas um novo estrondo, mais forte dessa vez, foi ouvido, seguido de outra nuvem de poeira.

Itachi segurou o pulso de Sakura, dizendo:

- Vamos.

- Para onde?

- Eu causei tudo isso. É minha obrigação fazer algo.

Seguiram o mais rápido que conseguiam até o local. Ao chegarem alguns grupos de ninjas já estavam lá, inclusive esquadrões AMBU.

- Sakura, você tem que falar com a Hokage. Levar as informações do que está acontecendo e levar reforços para as outras entradas de Konoha.

- Por quê? – Sakura não estava entendendo o porquê de aquilo ser necessário.

- Ele é inteligente. Tentará atacar de todos os lados.

- Mas e você? Por que não vem comigo? Você sabe melhor do que eu sobre ele.

- Exatamente por isso eu tenho que ficar.

- Mas...

- Vai Sakura! Eu confio em você. – ele sorriu para ela antes de voltar-se para o caminho seguindo em direção aos outros ninjas.

O sorriso mais lindo que Sakura já havia visto. Ela não sabia por que, mas seu peito doía, como uma premonição de que alguma coisa muito ruim iria acontecer.

- Deixa disso Sakura. – a garota chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento.

"O Itachi está contando com você. Não o decepcione!".

A antiga Sakura havia voltado. Com toda a força, com toda a coragem.

Ela correu o mais rápido que pode por entre as árvores. Não ia decepcioná-lo!

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **E**ntão é isso shishou. O que devo fazer agora?

- Os esquadrões AMBU já foram mandados. Os nossos melhores jounins também. – Tsunade falava enquanto olhava pela janela a destruição de sua tão amada vila. - Eu não acho prudente confiar nele, mas é a única chance que temos.

- Não se preocupe shishou. Eu tenho certeza do que estou falando.

Tsunade voltou-se para Sakura surpresa. De onde vinha toda aquela certeza. Toda aquela força. Alguma coisa havia mudado muito naquela garota. Ela sabia que mesmo com tudo que ensinara a Sakura, que mesmo ela estando forte, quando seu antigo amor foi embora e ela não pode salvá-lo Sakura regrediu muito. Mas então agora, ali na sua frente, a antiga Sakura renascia. Meio a contragosto ela admitiu que devesse agradecer aquele shinobi suspeito.

- Agora eu vou voltar para lá. Com a sua licença shishou. – Sakura despertou Tsunade de seus pensamentos.

- Não.

- O quê? Por quê? – a garota ia continuar, mas a hokage interrompeu-a.

- Você é uma ótima médica-nin Sakura. Temos ótimos ninjas lá, mas não temos médicos suficientes. E infelizmente as baixas no hospital, de ninjas feridos serão grandes. Precisamos de você lá.

Sakura suspirou. Era verdade!

- Hai. Estarei no hospital, então.

- Pode ir Sakura.

A garota de cabelos róseos saiu apressada. Por mais que não quisesse dirigiu-se ao hospital. Sua razão lhe dizia que aquilo era o certo. Mas então por que seu coração batia tão forte? Por que aquela amargura?

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**H**avia horas que Sakura estava no hospital. Como Tsunade havia previsto, o local estava cheio e já faltavam lugares para os ninjas que iam chegando. Sakura tratava a todos e dava ordens para enfermeiros e alguns médicos. Em meio a tudo isso pensava em Itachi. Como ele estaria agora? Estaria ferido? E rezava para que isso não acontecesse. E então um novo estrondo, e todos se assustavam, crianças choravam e Sakura voltava ao trabalho tratando e acalmando as pessoas.

- Kaa-san.. kaa-san... – uma criança pequena chorava em um canto, assustada e sozinha.

A médica-nin aproximou-se.

- O que houve? Onde está a sua família?

A criança olhou-a com os olhos marejados.

- Eu... eu não sei. – falou isso num sussurro voltando a chorar.

Sakura apiedou-se da criança, mas não podia fazer muitas coisas. Percebeu que não estava machucada.

- Vem comigo. – Sakura disse, segurando a mão da criança.

Quando chegaram até sua sala ela disse.

- Fique aqui. Tudo ficará bem, não se preocupe. Depois nós acharemos a sua mamãe juntos, ok?! – A kunoichi sorria

A criança e já parecia um pouco mais calma, mas algo fez ela assustar-se novamente. Pela janela aberta uma luz muito forte pode ser vista e depois apenas o silêncio. Aquilo assustou a Sakura também. A criança se abraçou a ela. A kunoichi continuava olhando pela janela, como se alguém pudesse aparecer do nada e fazer com que tudo ficasse bem. A criança se aconchegou mais em seus braços com medo. Sakura voltou-se para ela.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Viu, está tudo em silêncio agora. – mas ela não conseguia acalmar a si mesma. Mais do que qualquer um ela sabia que silêncio nem sempre significava que tudo havia acabado bem.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**S**akura voltou para a entrada do hospital, muitos outros ninjas estavam chegando. Com certeza ela teria muito trabalho e passaria a noite acordada.

"Itachi", ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Aquela luz, aquele barulho horrível. Tudo aquilo aconteceu onde ele estava. Como ele estaria? Sakura viu Naruto sendo carregado em uma maca. Correu até ele.

- O que houve? Como você está? – ela falava já tirando o estetoscópio que estava ao redor de seu pescoço.

Sakura apenas ouviu o amigo falar antes de fechar as pálpebras:

- Nós vencemos!

-Ele está muito cansado, apenas isso. Usou todo o chakra nas lutas. – disse Kakashi, que entrava mancando e com muitos machucados.

- Você em compensação. – Sakura deu leve sorriso e direção ao seu antigo sensei, indicando seus machucados. – Vamos, eu cuido de você!

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

- **C**omo estão todos? – Tsunade perguntou, entrando pela porta do quarto onde Sakura se encontrava.

- Agora está tudo bem. Conseguimos organizar todos os doentes... – a garota continuava velando o amigo e o sensei.

- Eles parecem bem agora. – a Hokage sorriu, parando ao lado da aluna.

- Sim.

- Sakura, tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar. – Tsunade tinha um tom pesaroso em sua voz.

Sakura assustou-se um pouco, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Algum problema shishou?

- Sim e não.

- o que aconteceu.

- Itachi...

Quando Sakura ouviu o nome dele era como se seu mundo tivesse caído. Ela havia se esquecido completamente. Que estupidez da parte dela. Estava tão atarefada, e depois Naruto e Kakashi.

- O que houve? – Sakura não sabia ao certo se realmente queria saber o qeu havia acontecido.

- Ele...

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ **

**Háááá**... Clima de supense! **u_ú**

O que será que aconteceu com Itachi? Ele está machucado? Morto? E agora, o que será da vida de Sakura?

Só lendo para saber. **ò.ó**

Siiimm, eu sou malvada!! **u_úv** hehehe

Bjo bjo

**=***

***** Estrela cadente é só uma alusão a um dos capítulos anteriores e ao que Itachi significa na vida de Sakura. Lá está melhor explicado o porque disso.

**Obs.:** E se interessar a alguém, o título do capítulo é esse porque não só o casal voltou ao início, ou seja, voltou a ficar bem, como a própria Sakura voltou a ser o que era antes, quando foi treinada pela Tsunade. E desculpe ter dado uma explicação bem ruim sobre o amor de Sakura que a abandonou, mas é que não quis falar do Sasuke na fic porque senão ia ter que modificar muitas coisas sobre o Itachi. **=/**


	12. Um delírio tão real

**Turistas em el paraíso**

**~ Um delírio tão real ~**

**"**_Ser feliz _

_No siempre es una diversión _

_Quizás Nos queden las ganas de agonizar__**"**_

**(**Ser feliz

Nem sempre é um diversão

Talvez

Fique-nos a vontade de agonizar**)**

_**E**le havia salvado Konoha. Foi isso que Tsunade me disse naquele dia. Ele havia lutado com aquele homem e o matado. Tudo por Konoha... e por mim. De traidor passara para herói. Mas que preço ele teve que pagar por isso?! Ele mesmo foi considerado morto no início. Tinha ido além dos limites de seu corpo. Mas Tsunade conseguiu o salvar... ao menos da morte. Foi ela quem o salvou, não eu. E isso fazia com que eu me sentisse pior a cada dia que passava. Mas mesmo que eu tentasse fazer o que minha shishou fez... eu não conseguiria. Eu estava fraca. Havia usado todo meu chakra curando outras pessoas. Eu sou fraca! Não consegui evitar que meu primeiro amor fosse embora. Não consegui evitar que o meu verdadeiro amor agora também se fosse, ao menos em partes. Será que eu nunca realmente conseguiria fazer algo bom? Será que eu nunca conseguiria alcançar as expectativas? Por mais que eu me esforçasse eu nunca conseguia passar de uma kunoichi mediana, quando não abaixo disso. O que há de errado comigo? E mais uma vez as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, mas não vejo necessidade de enxugá-las._

_Todos estavam comemorando quando Konoha foi salva. Estavam felizes. Apenas eu estava lá... chorando... sozinha, completamente só. Eu não estava feliz. No máximo... aliviada. Por todos estarem bem agora. Mas quem eu mais queria... não estava._

_Quando Konoha conseguiu se levantar novamente todos festejaram. Era por você que tudo estava ali, de pé novamente. Mas você não estava._

_Com o tempo as pessoas começaram a esquecer, ou apenas tocar suas vidas para frente. Mas eu não. O trabalho no hospital era cansativo e havia perdido seu brilho; e eu ainda tinha que treinar. Porém sempre que eu podia estava ali. Mesmo agora eu continuo vindo. Eu me recuso a desistir._

_Já fazem quase dois meses, Itachi... Não me deixe... Não me deixe sozinha novamente._

Mais um soluço pode ser ouvido dentro do quarto de hospital. Lágrimas voltavam a cair pelo rosto da kunoichi. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde ele estava deitado... Dormindo... Em coma.

- Itachi... – ela sussurrava entre soluços e lágrimas.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**S**akura caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha como um fantasma, silenciosa e lentamente. Estava pálida pela má alimentação, falta de sol e cansaço.

Ia para casa naquele momento. Precisava tomar um banho, arrumar suas coisas. Há dias que só passava lá para dormir, ou melhor, rolar na cama até a exaustão completa.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto saia do Ichiraku Rámen e corria em direção à amiga. – Eu e o pessoal vamos jantar no Ichiraku. Você não quer jantar conosco? Vai ser divertido.

O loiro parecia muito contente.

- Desculpa, Naruto. Mas hoje não posso. – Sakura devolveu um sorriso triste ao amigo – Tive uma folga no hospital e vou aproveitar para arrumar um pouco meu apartamento, que mais está parecendo a linha de frente de uma batalha. – ela obrigou-se a sorrir – E depois vou cuidar dele.

Naruto sabia muito bem quem era "ele". Há dois meses que Sakura perdera toda sua vida social e pessoal por causo do estado de Itachi.

- Sakura-chan, seria bom se você descansasse um pouco. – ele demonstrou preocupação com a amiga.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem! – mais um sorriso forçado foi dado.

- Bem, você sabe que para qualquer coisa sempre pode contar com a gente. – Naruto colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Sakura.

- Eu sei Naruto. Obrigada!

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**N**ovamente naquele quarto. Sakura trouxera flores novas. Abriu um pouco as janelas para deixar a brisa noturna de verão entrar. Fazia tempo bom e a lua e as estrelas brilhavam fortemente lá fora. Sakura ficou um tempo assim, encostada a janela, observando o céu e pedindo as estrelas que trouxessem Itachi de volta. Que não a deixassem sozinha novamente. A garota sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas controlou-se.

Caminhou até a habitual cadeira ao lado da cama. Sentou-se. Pegou o livro que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, passou os olhos sobre a parte onde havia parado de ler, mas não teve vontade de fazê-lo agora.

Já havia tentado de tudo: ler, trazer música para ele ouvir, falar sobre os amigos... No início ela estava confiante, ela tinha uma carta na manga, acreditava que ele melhoraria logo. Mas agora... Ela havia feito tudo que estava a seu alcance.

-Sabe Itachi. Você vai me pagar cara quando acordar. – a kunoichi de cabelos róseos sorriu, deixando o livro de lado. – Desde criança eu tenho sonhos e objetivos pelos quais eu corro atrás. – Sakura falava enquanto olhava para fora pela janela do outro lado do quarto.

- Todo mundo tem sonhos e objetivos pelos quais se esforça. Veja o Naruto, ele sempre quis tanto ser hokage e está prestes a realizar esse sonho. Às vezes eu penso que ele nasceu para isso. – ela sorriu ao lembrar-se do amigo. – Todo mundo duvidava dele no início, mas ele lutou pelo que queria e mostrou-nos seu valor.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face da kunoichi, logo sendo seguida por outras.

- Eu também lutei, desde pequena. Eu queria ser uma ninja e me tornei. Quis melhorar minhas habilidades e Tsunade-shishou me ensinou tudo que sabia. E estou aqui... Assim. Mas tudo está errado. Eu não passo de uma kunoichi mediana. O meu primeiro amor foi embora e eu não pude impedi-lo. E eu sou a melhor médica-nin depois da shishou... mas não pude salvar você. Eu não pude fazer nada Itachi. Eu fui mera espectadora.

As lágrimas agora escorriam livremente formando sulcos profundos na pele alva e deixando as olheiras arroxeadas cada vez mais escuras.

- Por Kami, o que há de errado comigo? – ela continuou. – Parece que quanto mais me esforço... mais as coisas dão errado.

O cansaço foi tomando conta do corpo de Sakura. Há dias que ela não dormia. O trabalho no hospital era cansativo e os treinos estafantes.

Sem perceber ela foi inclinando o corpo para frente, em direção a cama e acabou deitando a cabeça sobre os próprios braços cruzados em cima do braço de Itachi. Continuava sussurrando coisas agora incompreensíveis. Até que acabou adormecendo sem perceber.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**O** sol já estava alto, mas aqueles eram os primeiros raios que alcançavam aquela janela aberta. O vento estava calmo e as cortinas mantinham um balanço quase imperceptível. Para completar a cena de calmaria um homem se encontrava deitado em uma cama de hospital, dormindo. E uma jovem estava a seu lado, sentada em uma cadeira e com parte do corpo inclinado e direção a cama, a cabeça pendendo sobre os próprios braços que se encontravam abraçados a um dos pulsos do enfermo.

Um observador de fora diria que aquele era um caso desimportante. Aquele homem ficaria bom logo. Afinal, o quarto estava impecavelmente limpo e as flores eram frescas e coloridas.

Mas essa não era a cena que se desenrolava há dois meses. Não era essa a vida de Sakura.

Em meio ao marasmo daquela manhã quente e sem brisa um movimento que poderia ser chamado de brusco comparado ao resto, mas que era simples por causa da situação de quem o fez, pode ser sentido. Era um braço movendo-se com certa dificuldade. Sentia-o pesado.

A jovem da cena naquele momento abria os olhos lentamente, ainda não sabendo distinguir se continuava sonhando ou já estava acordada. Sentia uma batida leve na cabeça, um movimento estranho.

"Meus braços tem vida própria?!", ela pensou incrédula. Foi quando sentiu sua cabeça bater no colchão da cama. Não, aquele não era o seu braço. Ela só podia estar sonhando. Seus olhos se arregalaram como para ter certeza que era verdade. Levantou o corpo de súbito, ficando sentada ereta na cadeira. Não pode evitar um grito, que no instante não distinguiu se era de dor, alegria, susto ou medo. No mesmo instante seus olhos ficaram marejados.

- Q-que foi? E-eu... estou tão... feio assim? – ainda era difícil para Itachi conseguir falar.

Sakura colocou as mãos sobre a boca evitando um novo grito. Ele estava falando com ela?! As lágrimas escorreram, mas pela primeira vez eram de felicidade. Os olhos tão opacos foram substituídos por um verde brilhante, mais belo do que a mais cara esmeralda ou a mais bem lapidada jade.

Tomou coragem para tocá-lo. Uma das mãos... O braço... Fazia isso com delicadeza, mas logo se tornou uma fúria que só quem já sentiu falta de alguém importante pode entender.

Jogou-se sobre ele o abraçando.

- Itachi... – a voz saiu alta, descompassada. – Por que você me fez esperar tanto? – ela falava entre soluços altos.

O Uchiha não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali naquele quarto de hospital, mas entendeu que era muito tempo, mais do que ela merecia esperar. Ele a fez sofrer novamente, mesmo tendo prometido que jamais voltaria a fazer isso. Levantou os braços com dificuldade. Com uma das mãos afagou o cabelo da kunoichi, com a outra enlaçou a cintura, incentivando-a a subir na cama e deitar-se ao seu lado.

- Desculpe... – a voz dele ainda soava baixa.

Sakura levantou-se, ficando de joelhos sobre a maca. Encostou levemente os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

- Você não tem culpa. – jogou-se novamente sobre ele, tomando o cuidado de não machucá-lo. – Eu te amo. Nunca mais me deixe sozinha, por favor.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la.

- Eu prometo!

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**M**ais dois meses haviam se passado e Itachi já estava completamente bem. Sakura também havia se recuperado e estava sendo a mesma de sempre, com seu humor terrivelmente instável.

- Esse não. Esse também não. – a garota falava em frente ao espelho.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Ei testuda, não vai descer? – era Ino. – Está todo mundo te esperando.

- Já vou Ino. – Sakura respondeu, olhando para a amiga através do espelho. – é que eu não consigo escolher o vestido para usar. O vermelho ou o preto?! Eu gosto dos dois, mas...

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Olha que se você demorar mais eu roubo o Itachi de você. Ele está quase caindo na minha lábia. – Ino soltou uma gargalhada de criança marota.

Sakura voltou-se para a amiga, com a veia em sua testa latejando de raiva.

- Ei, porquinha feia. Não ouse! – ela falou silabando bem cada palavra.

Ino já estava fechando a porta, mas antes ainda disse:

- O vermelho fica melhor.

Sakura voltou-se para o espelho novamente. Era verdade. Ela sempre gostou de usar aquela cor. Era alegre e vibrante.

- O vermelho! – disse confiante.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**U**m silêncio pairou sobre a sala da nova casa que ela e Itachi haviam comprado. Todos a observavam enquanto elas desciam a escada.

"Parem de me olhar desse jeito. Eu vou acabar tropeçando e vou sair rolando pela escada, de tanto nervosismo", a kunoichi sentia que as bochechas enrubesciam enquanto pensava nisso.

O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi Sai.

- Feiosa. Eu não sabia que você era capaz de ficar tão linda só por causa de um vestido.

Itachi fulminou-o com o olhar. Após isso seguiu até o primeiro degrau da escada para esperá-la. Quando Sakura chegou Itachi abraçou-a e após pousou um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Feliz Aniversário! – ele sussurrou sorrindo para ela. – Você está maravilhosa!

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Estava contente. As coisas haviam mudado muito, e para melhor. Estava começando uma nova etapa em sua vida e ela queria aproveitar aquilo ao máximo.

Todos já estavam conversando nesse momento. A garota de cabelos róseos ficou observando-os. Eram seus amigos e ela os amava, cada um com sua própria personalidade e gostos.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás por Itachi. Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

- Preciso falar com você.

Sakura olhou para ele por cima do ombro, sorrindo.

- Sobre o quê?

- Vamos lá fora por um instante. – ele indicou a varanda com um aceno de cabeça.

**"**_Somos dos _

_Turistas en el paraíso _

_Que hoy _

_Se sienten extraños de tanto brillar__**"**_

**(**Somos dois turistas no paraíso

Que hoje

Se sentem diferentes de tanto brilhar**)**

**S**eguiram até o local indicado por Itachi, que era iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da lua crescente e as luzes que vinham da sala.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Itachi sorriu, segurando a mão direita de Sakura entre as suas.

- Surpresa?

Itachi retirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso e mostrou-a a Sakura. Era muito delicada, em formato de coração e forrada de veludo preto. Itachi abriu-a deixando Sakura avistar um belíssimo anel de ouro com um diamante lapidado em forma de coração.

- Você aceita se casar comigo? – ele pedia enquanto colocava o anel no dedo anelar de Sakura.

Pequenas lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos olhos da kunoichi. Ela encarava o anel, mas voltou a olhar para Itachi.

- É claro que eu aceito!

Itachi fez menção de beijá-la, mas ela interrompeu-o.

- Porém eu também tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Mas é o seu aniversário. Você deve receber presentes, e não dar.

- Desculpe, mas existem coisas que não podemos programar. E você tem uma parcela de culpa nisso.

O Uchiha pareceu confuso.

- Eu?

- Sim, você. – e então Sakura colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga, deixando seu olhar cair sobre o local por um instante e depois voltando a olhar para Itachi.

Ele entendeu prontamente.

- É sério isso Sakura? – o tom de felicidade era nítido em sua voz.

- Mais sério do que qualquer outra coisa. – ela não conseguia parar de sorrir naquele momento. – No início eu pensei que fossem apenas enjôos, mas depois eu fiz os exames necessários e tive a certeza.

Aquele com certeza era o dia mais feliz da vida de ambos.

- Ei vocês. O que estão fazendo aí? – Ino falava com eles, fazendo uma pose acusadora no meio da sala.

Todos os observavam naquele momento.

- Vocês terão a noite inteira para se divertirem sozinhos – e nesse momento a loira piscou um olho -, mas depois. Agora nós também queremos a companhia de vocês.

Sakura sentiu-se enrubescer pelo comentário da amiga, mas todos riram descontraindo a cena.

- Vamos? – Itachi perguntou, segurando uma das mãos de Sakura.

- Uhum. – ela respondeu. Mas antes de segui-lo ainda deu uma boa olhada para o céu, para as estrelas e a lua que a haviam abençoado com aquela nova vida maravilhosa.

- Obrigada! – disse baixinho. E se deixou ser levada por Itachi até a sala, para seus amigos, para a festa de aniversário que a esperava.

**"**_Somos dos _

_Turistas en el paraíso _

_Que hoy _

_Se sienten extraños de tanto brillar_

_Tanto tanto tanto tanto brillar__**"**_

**(**Somos dois turistas no paraíso

Que hoje

Se sentem diferentes de tanto brilhar

Tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto brilhar**)**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**FIM**

**E **dessa vez é da fic mesmo. **ç.ç**

E então, surpreenderam-se muito com o final? Eu sei que é meio estranho tudo acabar tão bem assim. Mas como eu já havia dito, eu tinha uma idéia inicial. As coisas foram mudando com o tempo, os personagens meio que adquiriram vida própria e se revoltaram **XD.**

Mas mesmo assim eu não quis mudar a idéia do final, que era deixar eles juntos.

Ah, mandem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam, por favor! Isso é importante para mim, para eu conseguir saber quais são meus pontos fortes e fracos, o que eu preciso mudar. Assim as próximas fics serão melhores! **\o/**

Falando nisso, eu já tenho algumas idéias para uma próxima fic mais longa. Já fiz mais ou menos um roteiro, mas por enquanto não vou postar por que tenho meus último vestibular (UFRGS) essa semana e tenho que estudar mais do que nunca agora. Então todos os projetos ficarão para depois. Desculpem... **=/ **

Mas não pensem que vou deixar vocês de lado. Logo, logo postarei novamente. **/o/**

E me desejem _**sorte**_ no Vestibular, por favor. ***O***

Hehehe.

Bjo bjo

**=***

**Ps.: **Ah, e o nome da fic, do capítulo e os trechos entre aspas são da música Turistas, da banda Inmigrantes. A música é muuuito boa, vale à pena ouvir. A fic é meio inspirada na música, mas não muito. É difícil explicar. **¬¬''** hehe

Mas o importante é que vocês gostem!

Bjo bjo e até a próxima fic!! **\o\ /o/**


End file.
